


A New Baseline

by C_C



Series: Status Changes [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Hate mail, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not as angsty as it sounds, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow news morning at ZNN and Tony's new team has recently been in the limelight...</p><p>Continuation of upsetting the status quo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not that sort of ring

It’s become almost routine, or at least as routine as anything in their lives can be. If they close their cases on the same day they go out to dinner together.

It becomes a little in-joke for their combined teams’ ‘family.’ Sam or Tim will pass by and ask “date night?” Depending on their progress a member of the opposite team will make a prediction. Hurst is reasonably good at it, Ziva is decidedly not.

The one time he catches Sam and Ziva discussing how cute the whole concept of date night is Tony threatens a week of reviewing cold cases with Grant. “Cute” is not mentioned again.

Tuesday Grant is the one to announce “Date night” as he passes Ziva’s desk, but seeing as Tim booked their suspect before Grant and Hurst went out to make an arrest it’s a statement of fact. For once Tony doesn’t mind at all. It’s been weeks since the last date night and as the whole building has finally figured out Tony honestly enjoys Gibbs’ company.

 *

They wind up in one of Tony’s favorite bistros. The wait staff always seems a little offended that they order beer instead of wine, but it has both class and excellent food. They’re just starting on dessert and coffee when Tony notices the first reporter outside. He glances around briefly for whichever philandering politician they’re stalking but isn’t terribly surprised that he doesn’t recognize anyone. In DC dishonest politicians are like trees in a forest.

Gibbs sips his coffee and grins, “Jackson called about that quick blurb ZNN did on the Jenkins case. He wants you to know he’s proud. And he wants to know why we haven’t ‘tied the damn knot already’.”

“I’ll call him tomorrow. I expect my fiancé to woo me some more tonight.”

“I need to break out the massage oil and the cliché candles tonight?”

“No, but after the last two weeks I’m not letting you out of the bed until neither of us is capable of getting out of it.”

Gibbs offers him a tender kiss at that, “Seriously though, have you put any more thought into it?”

“What the wedding?”

“No, the candles.”

“Last week of April I think. Abby, Toby, Tim, Ziva, Sam, Hurst, Ducky and the Dads. And I’m not taking your name.”

“Leaving Melnick out?”

“That little brown noser has no place at our wedding.”

“I still don’t know why you hate him so much.”

“He’s got an uncanny knack for interrupting our kiss-me-I-miss-you breaks. Is it really that damn hard to give us two minutes alone?”

“Seems he’s heard I’m a slave driver. He’s trying to prove I don’t need to crack the whip to keep him in line.”

Tony just shakes his head, “I hate that he’s the closest thing to competent that you’ve found.”

“You’re a tough act to follow.”

“And he better not try,” Tony growls.

Gibbs laughs, “Finish up, I’ve missed you.”

It’s clearly true as neither of them notices the news crews following them from the restaurant to their cars.

* 

The next morning Tony has the news on in the kitchen as he’s toasting a bagel for breakfast and almost drops the butter knife on his own foot.

The perky little bit of fluff behind the anchor desk is showing video of them sharing a brief kiss over dinner as she announces, “Tony DiNozzo, who recently brought Dylan Jenkins to justice for the serial killings of seven Navy pilots, has come out of the closet. Seen here having a romantic dinner with his boyfriend and fellow NCIS agent, Jethro Gibbs, it’s rumored they may marry later this year.”

It isn’t a big deal, at least so far as Tony’s concerned. They’re out to their teams, Vance knows, Senior and Jackson both know. Hell, they’ve begun actually planning the wedding. But the question remained, why the hell did it matter? He’d brought Jenkins in while sharing a bed with a man. He’d caught dozens if not hundreds of other criminals while sharing his life with a man. Success spoke for itself, didn’t it?

The fact that ten minutes later his phone begins ringing nonstop suggests otherwise.

* 

Tony’s fielding his third call- that he’s willing to answer- when Gibbs enters the kitchen talking on his phone. When they’ve both hung up Gibbs gently takes away Tony’s phone.

“Vance wants us to take the morning off while the brass figures out if they want to make a statement. And he says congratulations.”

“On being outted?”

“The engagement, I think. I’m going to call McGee, you want him to let Hurst know?”

“Yeah. Have them work together if they get something without us.”

“When you get a minute e-mail Vance that we’ve got them set to team up.”

“I’ll call it a practice run for when we go on our honeymoon.”

 *

After he emails Vance he retreats to the bedroom and uses the landline to call Jackson. When it’s picked up Tony murmurs, “Hi Dad.”

“Oh Tony,” Jackson sighs, “Is this really such a bad thing?”

“That they outted us? Not really. That everybody I’ve ever met thinks this is free reign to comment on my relationship is a little misery inducing. That I’ve got over a hundred voice mails from numbers I don’t recognize is cringe worthy. That our bosses are contemplating what to do about it… I’m not sure how that’s going to work out.”

“They’ve supported you so far, haven’t they?”

“Yeah, I suppose they have.”

“Besides isn’t it illegal to discriminate against you for this?”

“So they say.”

“I wouldn’t worry about your jobs.” Jackson’s tone changed here, from soothing to proud and warm, “You did just put away a serial killer after all.”

Tony smiles despite his general unrest, “Jethro mentioned that you were proud of that.”

“I am, Tony. But then I’m always proud of you.” Jackson hums slightly, “Which reminds me, when are you getting married? I can’t just rush down you know. I’ve got to arrange for someone to mind the store.”

“We still can’t agree on where so we can’t tell you when just yet. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I know.”

“Why can’t you agree?”

“I wanted to do it here at the house but Virginia doesn’t recognize same-sex marriage, we have to do it in DC. Jethro made some half-hearted suggestions of renting a boat, but neither the Anacostia nor the Potomac is my idea of romantic. And I almost had to knee him in the groin to keep him from suggesting city hall.”

Jackson hesitates, as if questioning the wisdom of his next statement before he speaks, “I’m sure you’ll get plenty of suggestions after this.”

Tony actually laughs, “The only one I’ve seen so far was from Toby, and he’s suggested to Jethro that we do it at our mutually favored coffee shop- which is a no.”

Tony talks to Jackson for almost half an hour, hanging up when Gibbs joins him on the bed and makes it very difficult to chat with anyone let alone his father-in-law.

 *

The phones stop ringing incessantly around ten o’clock. After their second shower of the morning Tony makes the biggest mistake in the whole mess. He checks the public comments section underneath the ZNN web article. It’s a veritable cornucopia of misspellings and useless hashtags.

Tony can’t decide if he’s more disturbed by the squealing young girls or the homophobes.

 

Staci904: Old dudes in luv are SOOOO cute!!!!!

CpMerica: cops shud shoot fags, not b fags #nohomo

   RnbowGlass @CpMerica: STFU you closeted hatemonger

     CpMerica @RnbowGlass: 1st Amenment you GDHomo

TGemcity: They’ve been as good as married for years, it’s time they make it official.

   LikTix: @TGemcity How have you watched this for years without getting them to the altar by any means necessary?

     TGemcity: @LikTix Not my place.

Angela9: OMG!! He’s Agent Tommy! He’s HOT! Always knew he had a thing for Tibbs!! #Tobbs

   Deandra: @Angela9 I know, right? Tobbs all the way.

VikThor54: Agent Tommy is real?! And a homo??? WTF? Totally weak TG!

WKSparkles: So they’re gay, who cares? #whathappenedtorealnews

Red4Eve: This is not cute it is an abomination! Homosexuality is a sin. These men need to repent now.

   TheoStu: @Red4Eve Amen.

MiFanx: Git this sick shit off the news

TallyF: Sweet! Hot gay federal agents my life is complete.

CarliTay: I’ve got nothing against gayness but do we really need to see this? Just… go home already.

 

Tony mutters “fuck you too” and shuts the computer off.

Before he manages to find a new distraction Gibbs wraps an arm around him and murmurs, “Put your tie on. We’ve been asked to come to lunch with Vance, Secnav, and a PR liaison.”

“And I need a tie?”

“Wells booked a private room at La Layota, which means over priced, bad food and ties all around.”

“You in a suit might be worth the price of admission.”

“As much as I’d like to take you back upstairs and peel you out of yours we need to get moving.”

* 

The room they’re led to is small and plain. Which, when coupled with the PR liaison’s put upon expression, relaxes Tony immediately. Secretary Wells smiles and stands to shake hands with them, ever the politician. Vance smirks but follows suit.

Wells begins speaking as they take their seats, “First of all- congratulations on the engagement gentlemen, assuming of course that it’s true.”

“Thank you sir, and yes it’s true, we’ve been engaged for a while now.”

Wells grins genuinely at that, “Wonderful. Now if you’ll both have a seat we can order lunch and get down to business.” Further discussion is tabled until the waiter leaves the room. “After a good deal of discussion it’s been decided that though we support the pair of you fully we are not going to comment directly on your relationship as a government agency.”

Tony tenses at this but Gibbs takes his hand and Wells continues undeterred. “It is and should be a private matter. We will instead be issuing a statement about the agency’s commitment to tolerance and equality no matter what the situation or orientation of an employee happens to be. That being said if you wish to make a public statement to address the sudden media fervor Henry will be at your disposal in both drafting the statement and setting up any interaction with the media.”

The PR liaison sits up a little straighter, “Henry Montane, I’m with the pentagon’s media relations department, on loan to the Navy following this morning’s media explosion.”

Tony considers it a moment, “If you draft a statement to the effect of ‘it’s nothing new, it doesn’t affect our work, and we’d appreciate it if you all just go about your lives as normal’ I’ll happily look it over.”

Gibbs smiles at that but finally speaks, “I think we should thank the public for their interest and support, actually.”

“Because subtle works better?” Tony asks clearly feeling better about the prospect.

“And not acknowledging the histrionic homophobes denies them what they really want.”

Tony considers it, “Maybe meet me half way? Tell them we appreciate their support and we’re glad to be a good example but that we’re private people and we’d like to keep our wedding plans just that, private?”

“That is why we always made such a good team.”

Henry has been taking notes while they banter, nodding at some things, looking uncertain about others. He cuts himself off when the food arrives but speaks again when the door is once more shut tight. “Might you compromise just a bit more? It’d be less troublesome for the diplomatic tone of the statement, if it was about your private lives in general rather than the wedding specifically. And a bit less like tempting a starving lion with a steak.”

Gibbs nods, “Go ahead and write something up, if we can agree on it we’ll set something up.”


	2. Multimedia

When they get into the office McGee and Hurst are conferring about something but apparently Abby has been lying in wait. She grabs an elbow each and pulls them in close, “Did you set a date?”

“Did I text or email or leave a post-it for you?” Tony asks her laughing.

“We’re taking suggestions on where,” Gibbs offers with a kiss on her cheek.

“Honest thoughtful suggestions here in the district,” Tony adds. “Any idea what has the boys huddled up?”

“Case. They’re doing a good job of dividing the responsibilities without fighting.”

Tony nods, “How’ve things been around here?”

“Your desk phones rang for a while. The gossip mill buzzed a little about the wedding but it wasn’t like we didn’t all know. There was a tiny bit of speculation about what you might do to someone who spoke to the press and why you weren’t in this morning.”

“Thanks for keeping an ear to the ground,” Gibbs acknowledges with another kiss to her cheek.

 *

They continue to work the case together, mostly because Gibbs and Tony can’t leave the building without the media swamping them. At two o’clock Vance calls them into his office, the press conference is about to start.

A young woman steps up to the podium, Secretary Wells and a rear admiral behind her. It’s a very generic statement about tolerance and the Navy’s dedication to supporting diversity in both the military and civil bodies under its purview.

The talking heads chatter on for a minute or two before Henry’s phone rings and he switches it from ZNN to one of the call in shows on ZBN.

The caller had clearly already been speaking for a minute or two, and he sounds both exasperated and… swishy.

 

_You might be asking ‘what exactly happened today?’ The short answer is a reporter showed footage of two men in a public place acting in no way inappropriately. You might note that this is not news so much as gossip. And to some extent you would be correct. That is partially what happened and it surely is gossip. But in addition to that, two civil servants, two men who spend their days protecting our men and women in uniform, had their privacy invaded. They were not doing anything wrong, they were not in fact doing anything remotely note worthy. They were on a date, having dinner. They shared exactly one kiss, I know because I was there. This is not a news story boys and girls. Unless I missed a vital bit of information: Is one of them a conservative senator? A pastor? A religious zealot who denounces homosexuality at every opportunity? Judging from the few non-reactions that have been shown since I’d say these gentlemen were out and proud, perhaps not in a half naked at Pride way, but in that everyone they know was aware._

_My point being the original story was in poor taste and the continuing coverage is just absurd. Let that boy marry his silver fox in peace, people. They catch serial killers for a living, who they snuggle with after is none of anybody’s business but their own._

 

The host is grinning broadly, “Thank you Bradley, I think that sums it up nicely. And I think we’re going to change the topic a little thanks to the very thought provoking statement. We’d like to hear what you all think about the media’s behavior on this matter.”

* 

The next morning two film crews are invited into one of the conference rooms at the Yard. Gibbs and Tony sit side by side, hands loosely entwined on the table top.

Tony smiles charmingly, “Over the last two days we’ve found our lives to be a bit more public than we’re comfortable with. I will admit we were surprised by the overwhelming support we’ve received thus far, but we do appreciate it.”

Gibbs takes over seamlessly, “That being said we’d like to ask you, one and all, to respect that our private lives are just that, private. While your collective interest is flattering we’d like our life going forward to be a quiet one.”

It’s close enough to what he’d written that Henry lets it pass and within an hour it’s got all the networks still covering the story atwitter.

 *

Two days later a real estate scandal hits the press and outing a couple of federal agents just isn’t juicy enough to stand up to that. They’ve had their fifteen minutes of unwanted fame and Tony assumes that it’s over.

It takes a week for the flood of mail to reach the bullpen. It’s a bit like that scene in Miracle on 34th Street. The mailroom guys end up leaving two of their carts in Tony’s cubical.

Sam clearly makes a split second decision when she arrives as she takes one look, says nothing and boots her computer up. Tony’s tempted to call her a traitor, unfortunately she’d find humor in that.

Instead he sighs, “If Jethro or the director comes looking for me I’m in conference room 1, if it’s anyone from the mailroom have them drop it with MCRT, I shouldn’t be the only one suffering paper cuts.”

 *

Three hours later Gibbs brings him a cup of coffee and finds him sorting the cards, letters and notes into six paper boxes labeled: “Sweet and harmless” “Sweet but crazy” “Just crazy” “Disapproving/Religious” “Mildly threatening” “Forward to Metro for formal charges.”

The Metro box is not, surprisingly, over flowing but that might be because Tony is casting too wide a net on the mildly threatening pile.

“Take a break. Drink your coffee, I’ll take over.”

Tony shakes his head, “No. Read a couple of the sweet ones out loud. I’ve had a few too many charges ones in a row.”

He pulls up a chair and sifts lightly through the harmless box. The card he pulls has a rainbow colored dove on it and he makes a face, Tony snickers.

“Heartfelt congratulations on your engagement.

I know you did not come out purposefully or intend to be role models, but the way you handled yourselves and the press was inspiring.

My seventeen year old son wants to be a federal agent (FBI, sorry) but has always assumed the fact that he’s gay would make that next to impossible. Seeing what you have achieved while sharing your life with a same-gender partner has given him hope, and he hasn’t had that for a very long time.

I can’t thank you enough for your service to our naval personnel or for what you’ve given my son,

K. Lisbon.”

Gibbs is silent for a moment before commenting, “That deserves a thank you note.”

“We’ll have Abbs look into scholarships and I’ll mail him some details about why we’re better than the FBI.”

“Let him know it’s where we send our rejects.” Gibbs pulls another card from the box, it has the marine corps logo embossed on it.

“Dear Sirs,

Two years ago my son Corporal Brent Lochsure was killed while on leave. You brought his killer to justice, giving my wife and I some sense of closure. You did us the greatest service anyone could have at that difficult time. We thank you for that, and wish you happiness in your upcoming marriage. You have earned it.

Thank you,

Fred and Nancy Lochsure.”

Reluctantly he picks up one of the unsorted notes and begins reading it to himself, “I should have fucking known. Of course fags assume everyone else is a fucking fag too. Even though you didn’t manage to get me a BCD I’ve been tarred with the same brush everywhere I go. Thanks for ruining my career you goddamned homos.” Tossing it into the disapproving box makes him feel a little dirty.

Tony catches his expression, “Unimaginative cursing but no threats, huh?”

“Yup.”

“So, do we try to finish this or head home and do things that would really piss them off?”

“It’s barely noon.”

“So much for my revenge sex then.”

“Tonight. For now let’s do our best to get these sorted.”

 *

Two hours later Tony starts laughing. “I like this one. ‘It is an abomination against God for two men to marry, you should be ashamed.’ Sounds like she objects to the wedding not the hot-sweaty-and-naked bits.”

“We could continue to live in sin. Make her happy.”

“Jackson would nag me to death. Besides I thought you were the marrying kind.”

“You could change me.”

“Are you trying to get out of marrying me?”

“Yes Tony, I’m running in terror at the notion of marrying you.” He picks up the next card, “Please, for the love of all that is actually gay, don’t have some big flaming wedding. You don’t seem the type and the media could use more glimpses of what it’s really like to be gay. That being said thanks for not doing ‘damage control’ and just coming out. It took guts. – Nate.”

“Does that mean I can’t wear a hot pink tux?”

“I would have to draw the line well before that.”

“We’ll have to stick to classy and understated then.”

“If we can ever figure out where to have the damn thing.”

“Abbs actually mentioned a good one today, there are two separate spots on the national mall that you can book through the parks service. I was going to look into it while the kids did busy work before I found Mount Public Opinion on my desk.”

“We’ll look into it together at home.”

Tony stands and stretches, “I’m going to check on the kids and order a pizza since we missed lunch. Want me to send one of them on a coffee run?”

“Yeah, but not Grant.” Gibbs sighs and rubs his eyes. The fact that they’re still only about a quarter of the way through the massive pile seems to be getting to him too.

* 

Tony comes back with a laptop and shuts the door. “Kids are going to bring in the pizza when it gets here and McGee’s on a caffeine run. In the meantime I think we should take a break and look at the parks service site.” Gibbs looks at him askance. “We both need a break from… all this.”

By the time the pizza arrives they’ve booked a site for the wedding and Tony is emailing the date around to the interested parties.

After a slice Tony goes back to reading and sorting the mail.

* 

Vance comes into the conference room at five thirty and surveys the damage. “Your teams sent me two weeks worth of reports today. Hurst suggested that I schedule this quarter’s training sessions over the next couple of days. I can now see why.”

“We’ve got more than a third of them sorted,” Tony objects weakly.

Vance shakes his head ruefully, “I’ll get your teams on the training rosters for the rest of the week. Lock this up and go home for the night.”

Tony stops to pick up the stack of cards he means to answer as Vance leaves the room, “Lets just take your car home tonight.”

“Text Abbs that we’ll see her in the morning,” Gibbs responds, hand finding the small of Tony’s back automatically.


	3. Taking exception

It takes two more full days to sort through all of it. When they’re done Tony runs the “sweet and harmless” box to his car and sets aside the “Charges” box for Metro before loading the others back on their carts to be shredded.

Vance calls them into the conference room an hour before they’re due to meet with Metro. “How serious are these threats?”

Gibbs shifts in his chair, “I wouldn’t dismiss any of them out of hand but only two of them truly concerned me.”

“And one of those idiots actually gave a return address,” Tony volunteers.

Gibbs nods, “No one ever said they’re bright. None of the truly worrisome ones showed any familiarity with us personally. I think we’re safe leaving this in Metro’s hands, but I know my team is under Abby’s orders to watch my back-”

Tony snickers, “And Jethro made it very clear to my team why they don’t want to be anything less than eternally vigilant.”

“Which one of them is a snitch?”

“I know you.”

Vance clears his throat, “Gentlemen?”

They both return their attention to him without a hint of remorse for their digression.

“Anything out of the ordinary happens, especially during your downtime, you call it in.” He doesn’t wait for acknowledgement.

Metro sends Nichols and Littlefield, a pair of detectives that Tony’s know for years, both of whom had expressed their support the morning of the media blitz. After a touch of teasing about Tony being a delicate flower that needs protecting they take the threats seriously and promise faithfully to look into all of them.

 *

Things are quiet for over a week, at least on the hate mail and journalism fronts.

Both teams are back in the field chasing killers.

Then Tony returns from interviewing the civilian sector employer of his victim, a navy reservist, with a bruised jaw. Gibbs is on his feet and across the bullpen in the space of a dozen heartbeats.

“What happened?”

“Some jackass recognized me and took exception.”

“Some reason Grant isn’t leading his ass down to holding as we speak?”

“Metro’s got him.”

Gibbs considers it a moment before gesturing toward what has become their conference room, “Come with me a minute?”

“Enjoying that you asked, I have to say,” Tony comments as he obliges.

“I’m polite,” Gibbs protests quietly.

“In private,” Tony shoots back with amusement.

Gibbs gives an acknowledging nod to that and closes the door behind them, “What happened?”

“Civilian third party recognized me from ZNN’s little love note. Decided he wanted to inform me as to what he thinks of our engagement with his fist. My attention was on my witness and Grant… Well considering what he came back with I think his absence was a genuine recon sojourn so I can shrug that off. And I promise this is a ‘you should see the other guy’ situation. Nichols may have had to run him by the hospital.”

Gibbs doesn’t relax at this declaration. At all. “Not one of the idiots that wrote in though?”

“Doesn’t seem to be,” His tone is perhaps too casual. Gibbs goes even more tense. “We lead a dangerous life Jethro. He could have just as easily taken a swing at me for not catching his friend’s killer in record time. I am not dropping field work or letting you back out of marrying me because there are a few bigots out there who think their opinions are worth a tinker’s damn. Whatever you’re thinking you can shelve it right now.”

Gibbs gives him a warning looking, “I’m thinking we didn’t cast a wide enough net as to what was threatening.”

Tony shakes his head, “This was more like the guy who tried to be menacing when I kissed you at that Redskins game. No planning, just that ‘heterosexual panic’ bigot defense attorneys like to talk about.”

Gibbs considers him a minute before pulling him close, “Fine, but after that little scare and not even managing to go home together for the last three days I need a kiss.”

“That I can happily provide.”

Tony’s aware that both their reputations have been shot to hell due to a number of these tender stolen moments. He doesn’t care. And judging by the lack of crying baby agents he doubts Gibbs cares either. Still he’s glad as he melts shamelessly into the contact that this time at least they’re away from prying eyes.

When they separate Gibbs murmurs, “Justice of the Peace called.”

“We all set?”

“Just need to remember to get the license beforehand.”

“And I have to book Senior a room. And we have to decide where we’re going to shepherd everyone off to for food afterwards. But to the point, the Justice of the Peace is booked and confirmed.”

“Why don’t we need to book Jackson a room?”

“Jackson can have the guest room. None of the four of us would be comfortable with Senior in the house.”

Gibbs nods, “I remember. You really want Jackson across the hall on our wedding night though?”

That brings Tony up short. “I’ll book them into a two bedroom suite, it’ll only cost a little more.”

Gibbs laughs, “And we’ll all manage to be comfortable.”

Tony tries to pull away, Gibbs won’t let him. “The kids will be worried.”

“They know where we are.”

“Then Melnick will be knocking any second.”

“Nope. Told him unless it was life and death when I’m with you he can take it to McGee.”

Tony laughs at that and relaxes again, “Not a date night then?”

“Afraid not.”

Tony leans against the edge of the table soaking up the contact until McGee hesitantly comes to fetch them.

* 

After two weeks without so much as a mention of the hate mail Tony thinks it’s finally over and is planning a home cooked meal to celebrate when he gets a call from reception. A courier has just delivered a letter addressed to him. At first he figures it’s from his father, some bogus family memento for his wedding. Then he sees the carefully block lettered addressing and tenses. He decides not to jump to conclusions but asks the guard on the desk, “The courier sign in with his company name?”

The guard nods, “And they recorded his personal id at the gates.”

“Thanks Watts. If I get another tell them I have to sign for it.”

“Problem?” Watts asks with clear concern.

“Let’s hope not.”

In the elevator he hesitates a moment on whether he wants Abby to scan it or Jethro to read it with him. He decides that it’s unlikely a homophobe sending hate mail would also have access to biological weapons. He makes significant eye contact and ducks into their conference room.

Gibbs slips into the room a moment later, “What happened?”

“Not sure yet but I wanted you with me while I find out,” He flashes the envelope.

Gibbs settles just behind Tony with a hand at the small of his back as they read.

 

_“Dear Agent Fairy and Fiancé,_

_People like you are why good, God-fearing Americans have to watch our beliefs get trampled on. You indoctrinate our children with your twisted beliefs in the name of tolerance. Without any regard for the damage you’re doing._

_You act as if your marriage is normal, as though you know what the word even means. And young, impressionable children, children like my boy, believe you. Unlike you they aren’t trained to protect themselves or armed against the ills of the world._

_My boy was beaten to death because he believed that people like you were right._

_And for that you will pay.”_

 

Tony resists the urge to drop heavily into one of the chairs. “Why is it always us?” He groans. “Not that I want someone else to have to deal with this shit either. Not really. But why don’t they ever blame the people who actually are responsible?”

“Because they agree with the people responsible,” Gibbs offers with clear contempt.

“And we get to deal with the homophobia masquerading as grief.”

“Head down and have Abbs see if she can identify the dead child and I’ll set McGee on the messenger service.”

Tony leans back, “In a minute. And before you even think to suggest it we are not postponing, we’ll catch this bastard well before April.”

Gibbs readjusts his hold before speaking, “Wouldn’t put off marrying you for the world.”

“You know just how to sweet talk me,” Tony murmurs absently before pulling away to claim a kiss and head down to Abby.

* 

Abby grumbles about having far too little to go on but promises to try. Tony returns to his team just as Grant comments, “I’m really sick of being sidetracked by their personal lives.”

“Request a transfer. I’ll approve it before it finishes printing.” Grant had not mouthed off in a long while but his smug bullshit still rubbed Tony the wrong way. He was a passable agent but generally it was agreed he was something of an ass. “And while you’re packing up contemplate a little something for me. Imagine Sam is out at a club with her friends. They’re dancing, having a good time, not out to pick up men. And some guy decides that ‘no’ just means try harder. He starts stalking her. What do you figure I would do when she told me about it? It’s not our personal lives that have side tracked us, it’s the threat of violence from ignorant assholes.”

Hurst winces slightly. Tony wonders for a moment if he should be concerned about that or if Abby had finally indoctrinated him into the team family concept fully. She had been trying since the first combined team barbeque. Tony decides he’ll ask Hurst what it’s about in private later.

“And you three are still on report writing duty either way.”

Before any of them can voice a reaction Tony’s extension rings. “DiNozzo.”

“Want to come ask the messenger some questions or should I let McGee and Melnick check it out?”

“Let’s go. I’ll buy you coffee on the way back. The really good stuff.”

When they reach the car Gibbs asks curiously, “You’re going to bribe me why exactly?”

“Not a bribe. I just want to stay out of the building a little while. Give Hurst and Sam the chance to work something out without me having to give a really hypocritical ‘don’t date the coworkers’ lecture.”

“They have a thing?”

“Or Hurst knows somebody is messing with Sam. I’m not sure which.”

“How’d that come up?”

“Grant was bitching about us bringing the team into our personal business and I asked him what he thought I’d do if someone was messing with Sam.”

“None of them knew the correct answer I’ll bet.”

“Tim and Ziva know it’s ‘bury the body’ but the rest of our little Brady bunch is still too wide eyed to get it.”

“With Hurst and the dumbbell you’re probably right, but I suspect Sam sees more than you give her credit for.”

“You just like that she’s a better shot than I am.”

“Makes me sure I can trust her to watch your six.”

“Yeah, I inherited a good one there. And I hope like hell she’s not in trouble.”

“I doubt it. She’s a tough one, but she’s smart. Even if she thought she couldn’t come to you with something she’d come to me.”

“They all did learn that lesson didn’t they?”

Gibbs shrugs, “I protect my own. And if they’re watching your six they better believe they’re one of mine.”

“Even Grant?”

“If he was in trouble.”

Tony thinks about it as they park at the messenger service, “What about Melnick?”

“Abby’s on the fence too so I’m not sure. He could count on me, but until you’ve both given him the ok I don’t think I’d call him one of ours.”

“He’s not so bad. He just has to learn his place.”

“We’ll invite him to the next barbeque, let him see where the rest of the family fits.”

Tony chuckles, “And if he reacts in a manner we approve of when Abbs announces it’s time for the children to go play so Daddy and Papa can make out I might just warm up to him.”

“That’s the hope. He’s a good agent, and a good person.”

“And I’m being a little bit of a jealous idiot which I am aware of.” He huffs a resigned sigh and elaborates, “Remember that time you got called in while we were helping at the Habitat build? I dropped you off at the crime scene?”

“The Chief Warrant Officer who framed his wife for his suicide because she was cheating?”

“That’s the one. You had on those jeans that hug your ass like a second skin, and I was not the only one appreciating the view.”

“Really?” His tone is a little pleased. Tony is not amused. Gibbs notices, “It doesn’t matter because I’m exactly where I want to be Tony. But it is a little flattering that one of the teenagers thinks I’m worth looking at.”

“You’re hot and you know it Jethro.”

“You’re biased.”

“Still true.”

“We’re just a couple of hotties,” Gibbs teases as they enter the building.

“You’re right about that one sugar,” The receptionist observes popping her gum. “What can I do for ya?”

“We need to speak to Devon Locantos,” Tony tells her him a touch of a shy grin.

She hesitates for a long moment, then nods as if remembering something, “Let me just see if he’s in the building Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony resists the urge to groan.

Devon Locantos is a gangly teenager with the sort of vacant expression that doesn’t bode well for him remembering anything useful. The records the nosy reception is able to locate are marginally more informative. The delivery was paid for with a prepaid visa purchased at a Walmart in Middle RiverMaryland.

The information is enough for Abby to narrow down the search for the bullying deaths to three options, still too many but a far more manageable number.

 *

After a deliberately long coffee break Tony finds his team in better spirits. Gibbs lingers for just a moment, “I’ll call if Abby pulls something.”

Tony nods, “Decide when we should have that barbeque.”

“Ask the kids what they think of a week from Sunday.”

“Well kids, how does a week from Sunday work for you?”

“Celebrating getting rid of me?” Grant tries for flippant but it doesn’t ring true.

“Don’t see a transfer request anywhere.” Tony sighs, “Look Mike, given that you’re less of a cocky little prick than you used to be I acknowledge that you’re trying. So if you continue to try I’ll continue to give you the benefit of the doubt. But in return you have to accept how I run things. That means campfires, working with MCRT from time to time, and working for a fairy.”

“I’ve never had a problem with you marrying a man, Boss. My issue is that you’re marrying another team leader and our team is becoming his team’s back up band.”

“Learn to apply some deduction to those laser sharp observations of yours and you can be a headliner. Until then you’re the back up band even when it’s just the four of us. But if Hurst is automatically deferring to Timmy you need to take that up with him, they’re on even footing in terms of authority.” He smirks just slightly, “And you three are tougher than them, if you’re getting pushed around you’re letting them.”

Hurst has gone quiet again and Tony resolves to make the secondary mission at the barbeque to talk to him about his place in the family and on the team. “So, weekend after next?”

“I’m free,” Hurst shrugs.

“I’m in. What’s the occasion?” Sam asks.

“Looks like Melnick is going to be the permanent fourth on team Gibbs so we’re going to expose him to the family dynamics.”

Sam chuckles, “Show him definitively that he can look but not touch you mean.”

“That’s absolutely part of it.” Tony grins sheepishly, “But the other part is to let you guys get to know him. Because above all else, the barbeques are about this being more than a pair of teams. Even for those of you who have real family.”

To everyone’s surprise it’s Hurst that responds to that, “We know Dad.”

“It is always both amusing and mildly creepy when you of all people call me that,” Tony shakes his head but he’s laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is early as I'll be busy Monday night (when it was planned to go up) and chapter four is likely going to be a few days late (the fourth or fifth instead of the third).


	4. Brady Bunch Barbeque

Their letter writer, of course, does not slip quietly back into the shadows. Nor does he come after anyone with a baseball bat. Tony actually laughs with relief when they’re served with papers letting them know he has named them in his wrongful death suit. Especially when it turns out the “boy”, Anson Drake, died two years prior to ZNN outing them. Drake was a twenty-two year old man beaten to death after a rally to support marriage equality. The judge rules their inclusion in the suit frivolous but lets the suit go to court against the advocacy group, the Tolerance Alliance, whom the young man had joined weeks before he died. The first time Kitt News airs a pro suit piece Tony speaks to the press in support of the Tolerance Alliance and groups like it. He also speaks to the fact that the father refused to testify at the sentencing of his son’s killers, and in fact fought against hate crime charges being brought against them. The press seems to be in silent awe when he’s finished and he leaves before they can recover.

The next morning he blushes violently when the lobby security guards tell him that what he’s doing is not only right, it’s important. Sam has arrived just behind him and seems compelled to add, “I was proud when I got to tell my friends that was my boss up there.”

“It was the only thing to do.”

Gibbs must agree because two days later he’s on the evening news praising the Tolerance Alliance and supporting Tony’s call for scrutiny of the father’s actions prior to bringing the suit. He’s also considerably less on edge about their various pen pals by the time the barbeque comes around.

*

Melnick startles visibly when Tony opens the door. Tony pretends not to notice and leads him into the kitchen where Abby and Sam are making coleslaw. “I’m going to check on Jethro. Feel free to put Melnick to work.”

Abby chuckles, “Do you cook?”

“And if you have a first name we’d love to use it,” Sam informs him pointedly.

Tony just shrugs and he heads into the yard.

Gibbs glances up as he comes out, “I take it Melnick has arrived.”

“I’m letting the girls indoctrinate him a little.”

Gibbs chuckles, “Ziva will be heart broken she’s not included in that characterization.”

“She’d inform you she’s a woman, not a girl.” He glances back to make sure the door is closed, “How’d you invite him out?”

“Told him we were having a team barbeque and to turn up by thirteen hundred.”

“And no one has told him what team means in that context.”

“Maybe not.”

“He seemed surprised when I opened the door.”

“If he thought team barbeque was code for a booty call that’s all on him.”

“Isn’t the code for that ‘come the fuck home’?”

“Wouldn’t call it a code.”

Tony tenses when sympathetic laughter filters through the kitchen window. But no one storms out in a huff and a few minutes later the others arrive laden with beer and a football.

Grant seems to be making an effort to be friendly. And at least a little contrite, as he delivers beers to Gibbs and Tony before shoving the rest into the cooler. He glances at the kitchen window when he straightens up, “You really think leaving the new kid with the girls was a good idea, Boss?”

“They’re letting him know what’s what.”

“If you say so.”

*

When Abby, Sam and Melnick emerge from the kitchen he’s a little green around the gills and avoiding Tony. This strikes Tony as funny given that he’d just decided to make an effort not to scare the kid. To break the ice a bit he heads over but addresses Abby and Sam, “You kids are playing nice with your new little brother, aren’t you?”

Sam smirks, “Define nice.”

“Not telling him I’m going to kill him and display his remains as a warning to others might have been a good start.”

Abby giggles, “Oh, no. We did no such thing. He thought the two of you was all unfounded rumors.”

Tony is left speechless at that. For a minute, anyway. He turns to Melnick and now with a true lack of malice asks, “How?”

Melnick blushes and shrugs, “You both always seem so mad about the date night thing and I’ve never seen you touch. I thought they were teasing you.”

Tony looks at him with incredulity, “Our engagement has been all over the news for like two months.”

“Who has time to watch the news?”

Tony studies him for a moment before beckoning him over to the cushioned chairs on the porch, coincidentally the farthest from the rest of the group and speaks in low tones, “Okay then, here’s your basic debrief on the situation: Our teams are close. Close enough that most of us regard the group as a family. Jethro has deemed you competent enough to become one of us. And we all trust his judgment. Implicitly. But being competent enough does not guarantee you’re going to fit in. That’s why you’re here today.” He pauses to look out at the group, “I can’t define the roles or even why it works. You’re going to have to find a place to fit into it on your own. But know that until you do I’m not going to actually trust you to watch my fiancé’s back. That being said, if you find your place out there,” He gestures to the surprisingly happy group in his yard, “you can count on them for anything. Absolutely anything. Now go take over for Hurst and tell him I need to talk to him.”

Melnick still looks a little floored but to his credit, he does as he’s told.

“What’d I do this time Dad?” Hurst quips loudly as he mounts the stairs.

“I’m not sure. Is there something we need to talk about?”

Hurst is quiet a long time watching the others play before he falls back into the chair a little defeated, “It’s not really a thing. It’s just… I’ve been feeling more protective of Sam than I probably should lately. It’s not that I want to date her. I know that’s not what we are and she would never be interested. But it’s a little distracting, feeling so protective of her. Almost as if we were taking Abby into the field. Which is stupid. I know they can both protect themselves and Sam can kick my ass into next Tuesday but it doesn’t make me want to protect her any less.”

“And I take it she didn’t exactly enjoy hearing that.”

“She called me an asshole and reminded me that she already has brothers and you and Gibbs protecting her.”

“Do what you need to do to get it under control. I need you to be able to focus in the field. I’d hate to have to transfer you because we brain washed you too well.”

“So far in the field it hasn’t been a problem, but when you mentioned personal problems… well that I’m not ready to deal with yet I guess.”

“Know that the rest of us are here to listen at least.”

Hurst chuckles, “I know. For now I’m just gonna help welcome Cole into the fold.”

It takes a moment for Tony to realize Cole is Melnick’s first name. “He seems like a good kid.”

“Give him a chance to soak in that your problem was his tendency to be an inadvertent cock-block and I think you’ll like him. He’s a little… by the book, but that’ll change.”

*

When the others have all drifted off home Abby wraps an arm around Tony and says a little sheepishly, “I like Cole.”

“I think I do too. Now that he gets it.”

“Good, cause them not having a permanent fourth was becoming worrying.”

“Just…” He takes a look around before going on, “keep an ear on the gossip for me. Tell me about any inappropriate crushes…”

“Tony,” Abby scolds fondly. “They could bring him his favorite coffee while naked and solving crimes in seconds flat and he wouldn’t even see them.”

“I don’t want anyone testing that theory.”

“Tony he proposed to you after like a week.”

“We’d spent literal years flirting without doing anything about it.”

“He loves you.”

“And I love him.”

She sighs and hugs him, “Go plan your honeymoon.”

“He’s planning it. Says it’s a surprise. I’m expecting a sailboat. Or Maui if he’s thought about how much I’ll appreciate having room service available on our only guaranteed shared vacation.”

She shakes her head, “You’re being an idiot.”

“That may be.”

“I’m heading home.”

“That’s good because I was just coming to drag Tony upstairs,” Gibbs informs her dropping a kiss on her cheek.

“The hardships in my life…” Tony sighs dramatically. Abby leaves giggling.

*

In the weeks following the barbeque there’s a distinct change in both Melnick and Grant.

Melnick seems to settle into the role of younger sibling fairly well after realizing it isn’t actually an attempt to be patronizing but rather to help him better himself as an agent.

Ziva begins teaching him some of her hand to hand moves. Hurst helps him with his marksmanship. Coulson teaches him who to sweet talk in records and the motor pool to keep from being hung up in either department.

Grant begins listening to how the others make their connections during campfires and asking questions about the thought processes behind the larger leaps of logic. If Tony happens to leave a book of logic puzzles on Grant’s desk one morning no one comments. It’s really sort of adorable. They’re a family now more than ever. Abby beams with pride anytime one of them comes down to her lab.


	5. Escalation

Tony bumps into Mrs. Lowell from next door while getting the mail one evening in early December. “Tony dear, it’s wonderful to see you at a decent hour.”

“Seems the cold snap is making for quiet bad guys,” Tony quips grinning at her.

“Good. You boys don’t spend nearly enough time at home. Are you having the kids over for Christmas?”

Tony barks a surprised laugh at that, “We have the holidays off this year and yes the ‘kids’ have been invited over for dinner on the 28th.”

Mrs. Lowell grins, “That’s wonderful dear. Everyone needs family, even if it is an unconventional one.”

“Unconventional is one word for them. Are you visiting Luanne again this year?”

“Douglas is taking her to St. Thomas this year so we’re going to see Hamilton’s sister Collette instead.”

“And where does Collette live?”

“San Diego.”

Tony gives her a knowing smirk, “Sunny, sandy, and snow free. Enjoy.”

“Since you boys and Abigail are house sitting for us if the kids end up a little tipsy feel free to use the guest rooms. I wouldn’t want to hear any of you had been in an accident.”

“The girls may take you up on that.”

Mrs. Lowell nods, “Samantha is a sweet girl too, just like Abigail.”

“And Ziva is a good person, if not technically sweet.”

She kisses his cheek before retreating toward her own home, “You take care of them, and Jethro too.”

“I can promise you that,” Tony assures heading back inside himself.

When Tony reenters the house Gibbs raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Bumped into Mrs. Lowell. Apparently we call the teams the kids too often given that the neighbors are picking up on it.”

Gibbs laughs, pure and unsurprised, “They act the part.”

*

Between their workload and holiday preparations no one notices the van. Partially because it’s always parked in a different legal spot two blocks out from the Yard. Mostly it’s that he’s smart enough to watch from the tinted back windows of the van.

The first time Tony sees the van is when he’s flagged down by its driver on a drizzly Tuesday morning. When Tony gets out the driver is smiling sheepishly. “Thanks for stopping. Normally I’d be fine taking care of it on my own but,” He lifts his sling wrapped right arm a little.

Tony nods, “Been there. You have a spare?”

“Yeah,” He walks around to the rear of the van and pulls up the floor panel revealing a jack and a spare in a recessed compartment.

When Tony is finished is when he strikes, with what seems to be chloroform.

Tony awakens tied to a chair in what seems to be a residential building. The walls are bare, the window is covered in tinfoil. The only furniture seems to be Tony’s chair and a wooden folding chair leaning by the door. And they’ve done a surprisingly good job of stripping away everything useful to from Tony’s person. They left him in his underwear and Tony shutters to think how that might have come to pass.

*

Gibbs stops in his tracks when he finds Tony’s desk empty. With a tilt of his head he turns to Sam, “Is he down with Abby?”

“I haven’t seen him yet.”

They’d left the house at the same time and even though he drove like a bat out of hell given that he’d stopped for both caff-pow and coffee Tony should have beaten him by a minimum of ten minutes.

Despite his worry he keeps his face neutral, the kids would never survive knowing he was panicking, that hadn’t changed despite the fact that the new dynamics had shifted his public persona toward the warmer end of the spectrum. “Tell him to call me when he gets in,” He instructs casually and Sam, used to wedding details causing similar instructions during busy caseloads, just nods.

He slips into his desk chair and is glad Ziva has been conducting early morning lessons with Melnick in the gym. It leaves McGee the lone occupant of their row and his sightlines are blocked from noticing that Gibbs is running a location trace on Tony’s cell. It could be that Tony had stopped to pick up a holiday gift, or get pastries. He could even have headed to Abby’s lab seconds before Sam’s arrival. But Gibbs’ instincts are screaming at him that none of these are the case and any of the rational approaches to proving himself wrong would alert someone to his concerns.

He almost breaths a sigh of relief when the trace comes back a block from the yard, until he realizes it’s stationary. He watches for a moment longer before calling it. When it rings over to voicemail he grabs his coffee and still maintaining a calm tone calls, “With me McGee.”

“We catch a new case?” McGee asks as he gets up.

“We’ll see,” Is the only response he can give.

*

The blank monotony of the room is almost distressing in and of itself. There are no strange stains or marks to puzzle over, no annoying repetitive noises, and no sign of the psycho that knocked him out and tied him up. The tinfoil on the window ripples soundlessly from time to time, indicating that the building has some sort of heating. Given that hypothermia hasn’t over come him despite his being forced to do an underwear model impression that seems obvious though. He’s just about to give in to sleep before giving the ropes another try when footsteps approach the door.

After quickly reviewing his options he drops his head forward and regulates his breathing to a slow steady rhythm that mimics sleep.

The door swings open but he makes no move to enter the room.

The stillness lasts so long Tony’s tempted to open his eyes but he figures the kids have noticed he’s late by now and Jethro is likely at least aware. It is not his first kidnapping and realistically he knows if he makes it out of this one it won’t necessarily be his last. He can do his best to wait patiently for help if he can’t affect an escape.

There’s a frustrated sigh and the door bangs shut again, locking with an ominous click.

*

They find Tony’s car with his phone and keys on the driver’s seat. Gibbs uses his copy to open the door and dust for prints as McGee rallies the family and searches the nearby businesses for security cameras. He’s focusing so hard on the task at hand that his phone ringing startles him.

“Gibbs.”

“Tony’s missing?” Abby’s voice wobbles a little.

“We’ll find him. He knows better than to die on me.”

“You better bring him home to us.”

“Neither of us would miss our wedding for anything in the world Abbs.”

Abby seems content to trust him and he breathes a little easier at that. He wonders idly if Abby knows that her faith in him sometimes gives him faith in himself. Because at the moment believing Tony won’t die just because they’re getting married and he damn well better be there for it is hard work.

But when the others arrive and Sam looks to him for the same assurances he’s just given Abby he does something he’s never done before. He pulls Sam into a hug and murmurs, “He’s coming home.”

Sam, firmly of the opinion that a man who writes her off as just a girl deserves his bruises, stiffens for a second before melting into the hug, “He damn well better.”

*

Time is hard to judge without outside stimulus but Tony recons it’s been something like half an hour when the sound of footsteps return. This time his captor paces back and forth in front of the door.

He catches slivers of what is clearly a phone conversation.

“… said it would only last… been six already… thought he was dead… but I want him to know…tried that.”

The pacing ends at the spot furthest from the door with an indistinct murmur. The only thing Tony is willing to conclude from what he’s over heard is that whatever was used to knock him out should have worn off by now.

He genuinely startles at the introduction of smelling salts.

“Good afternoon Agent DiNozzo. So nice of you to finally join me.”

“Can’t say the feeling is mutual. Don’t know where you’re from, you know, originally, but here in the capital it’s generally considered bad manners to knock out the guy who just helped you out of a bind.”

“I wasn’t in a bind.”

“Looked like it to me.”

“Fake cast. And that’s more than enough chit chat for now. If you need small talk maybe I’ll pop back by the Yard and pick you up a playmate.”

“You could try.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“Your closeted ass has a problem with my engagement most likely.”

Tony will give the little piss ant one thing, he has a decent right cross.

*

Grant joins Abby going over Tony’s car and spots two things right away. The coffee is in the wrong cup holder given Tony’s usual habits and the glove box is unlocked.

“What does Tony keep in his glove box that they’d want?”

“Where’s the list of what was still in the glove box?” Grant asks while searching for it.

“I haven’t inventoried it yet.”

Together they log the contents of the glove box and when they’re finished Grant looks a little unsettled, “Nothing is missing.”

“Why unlock it and not take anything?”

“To get his home address?” Grant guesses.

“They took him, he would have had his driver’s license in his wallet any of that info would be easy enough to find.”

“Maybe they thought there was something else to find in there?”

“Maybe,” Abby agrees, “but I’ll have Gibbs look at the list just in case.”

“He would be the one who’d know best,” Grant agrees.


	6. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to take a quick hiatus to write the Christmas card story (up soon) and then had to prep for a family visit. Maybe a bit before chapter 7 is ready but hopefully 6 ends on less stress.

When Tony awakens two things immediately register: His jaws hurts like a son of a bitch, and the folding chair is now sitting in front of him instead of by the door.

He is still alone though.

Given the earlier attempt at chitchat he takes a chance, “Look I’m flattered and all but I love my fiancé very deeply. And your idea of a first date is, well, kind of crappy.”

There’s a soft whirring sound and the final new feature of his cell comes to his attention, there’s now a camera on a bracket about shoulder height on the wall opposite his chair.

“You could have just written in for pictures you know. I wouldn’t have sent them, but asking would have at least been a polite first step. Why did I end up with the impolite stalker?”

That elicits a response, in the form of the door banging open. The door thumping against the wall is the only sign of aggression or anger. He calmly walks in and sits on the folding chair.

“It’s become increasingly clear to me Mr. DiNozzo that you truly need help.”

“With what? Planning the wedding? Got that under control. Bondage? Not my thing. Make up tips? Cause I know I went through a guyliner phase but it’s just not the right image when chasing down a suspect.”

Tony can see his captor reigning in anger and decides it’s time to let him have his say or end up unconscious again.

“With escaping the dangerous, sinful path you have found yourself on.”

There is no answer, good or bad, for a declaration like that.

“You, Mr. DiNozzo, need to be re-educated.”

Tony just manages to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

*

Abby tucks herself under his chin for a moment before explaining about the open glove box and its seemly untouched contents. Gibbs looks at the list before asking to see the evidence bags and giving Abby a look he usually reserves for people who call him sir.

“Did you even look at what these say Abby?” He asks tapping the bags containing four brochures found in Tony’s glove box.

“I thought he was being environmentally conscious, hanging onto them until he could drop them in the recycling bin,” Abby admits sheepishly.

“With the ex-gay propaganda Abbs? Not a chance.”

“So we know why they took him at least.”

“And this makes them almost as dangerous as if it were revenge.”

“Did they not see how cute you are together?” Abby asks wistfully.

*

Having decided this guy is about as dangerous as wet paint Tony has begun openly mocking his “therapy.”

“I get it, tits are great. I’ll give you that, tits are a wonderful thing. But in no possible version of reality are tits worth giving up the love of my life. The only person who has even seen me for exactly who I am, faults and all, and still found me worth putting everything on the line for. It’s an emotionally fulfilling relationship that also includes sex, not a sexual relationship that we’re complicating with legal maneuvers. I get that you think it’s wrong, but it’s none of your business.”

“You made it my business when you told reporters on national television that you were getting married. You’re supporting the corruption of an institution that is the key to the survival of my way of life.”

“If you oppose marriage equality a) you’re an asshole, b) kidnapping me isn’t making your cause look legitimate, and c) you vastly misjudged who you were messing with. My fiancé is a former Marine sniper. My team investigates the most bizarre crimes you have ever heard of. They will find you. He will shoot you. Do us both a favor. Untie me, give yourself up, live long enough to go to jail.”

“They’ll find what I want them to find.”

*

Since Abby is busy with Tony’s car Tim and Sam are analyzing the tire tracks and security footage themselves.

Sam calls out “Chevy cargo van early 2000s.”

Tim quickly calls back, “Got it. Sending out a BOLO.”

“Anything else on the video?” Sam asks leaning over Tim’s shoulder to see his screen.

“Nothing we hadn’t guessed about the suspect, well aside from him being a blonde,” Tim notes distractedly. “But it looks like there’s some sort of parking permit on the front window. I’ll need to clean it up to be sure but it could give us a location.”

“Need me to do anything?”

“Not to be a jerk but could you grab me a coffee?”

“No offense taken Tim. I know I’m not a technical genius and you’re not asking because I’m a woman. Want something to eat too? It’s about lunch time.”

“A deli run for everybody might be a good thing,” Tim observes, “Abby’s almost certainly running on pure caffeine at this point.”

“My thoughts exactly. And we’re going to have to force Gibbs to eat or Tony’ll be pissed when we rescue him.”

“I’ll leave that to you and Abby I think. From you two he’ll accept a guilt trip a lot easier.”

“Yeah I think if you or the boys tried it you might lose consciousness from the headslap.”

Halfway to the deli Sam stops so suddenly the man walking behind her almost trips over her. She speed dials McGee without looking. “Read me the plate number on the van,” She demands without preamble.

“G36 8T5”

“I’m a block from the Yard looking at the van.”

“I’ll call Gibbs.”

*

Tony groans pitifully, “That was an advertisement for turning gay if you aren’t already. Crying babies are not encouraging anyone to embrace heterosexual domesticity. Your video guy should be fired on the spot. You want to encourage people to want a baby? You show them being cute and adoring daddy, even I know that.”

Tony’s disgust elicits no response, but given that he’s been alone with the monitor and the “re-education films” he hadn’t expected it to.

The next title card reads “The importance of gender roles for the continued health and well being of the American public.”

“Is this just a preloaded play list? I’m an ex-jock federal agent. I think we’re good on this one. Even if the concept is still ludicrous. And starving your students is probably frowned upon even in your crazy ass church.”

He keeps up the complaints but is secretly pleased with the notion that his captor is too busy to worry about him at the moment. Scrambling away from an irate lethal team of federal agents would distract anybody.

*

Gibbs looks ready to shoot the messenger when Tim and Cole report that the van has been professionally cleaned. The look softens a scant fraction when Abby announces that the green parking sticker on the van is different than the one in the video meaning that they haven’t wasted an entire avenue of investigation.

The planted sticker is for an apartment building in McLean. The one in the video is for a selection of parking garages in an industrial area of Reston.

While it doesn’t give them a location for Tony it gets them in the vicinity.

No one dares speak when Vance calls Gibbs into his office.

Gibbs expects a demand for a progress report and possibly a reprimand for hijacking Tony’s team. Vance delivers neither. “Secretary Wells has heard that Tony’s missing.”

“The kids and I are not giving up the investigation.” He doesn't even notice the slip.

Vance gives him a grim look, “We both know you wouldn’t even if we pulled you from the case. What he wants is to keep this as confidential as possible. Like it or not you two have become public figures and that notoriety might be what they’re after.”

Gibbs nods, “Especially given that there’s some indication that it may have a connection to ex-gay therapy.”

Vance’s toothpick snaps, “So this is going to end with the autopsy of the perpetrator.”

Gibbs shrugs and leaves the office.

He arrives in the bullpen again just as Hurst crows triumphantly, “His name is Evan Lordes and he was kicked out of ‘Second Blessings Church of New Life’ for failing to follow the liability guidelines. Which I’m guessing means that he wasn’t bothering to wait for a friend or family member to sign people over to these wackos and they didn’t appreciate the threat of legal action.”

“Good work Hurst, now one of you get me an address. I think we can all agree he’s had Tony beyond long enough.”


	7. Vantage points

Tony drifts off sometime during a video about how encouraging “deviance” destroys adolescents’ motivation for basically everything. It should be funny but the thought that someone believes it is just too depressing. Not depressing enough to keep him awake, but bad enough to prevent any real amusement.

The door banging forcefully against the wall awakens him. He turns to the door hoping to find Gibbs or a monumentally put out Sam but is greeted instead by his captor’s toughest expression thus far.

“You think this is a joke Agent DiNozzo?”

“I’ve been saying as much all day.”

“You’re starting to make me angry.”

“You kidnapped me you delusional bastard, so I think making you angry is a small payment on what you owe me. I don’t care about your imagined slights; there is nothing that justifies your bullshit. Also, I’ve changed my mind: I want Jethro to shoot you.”

“How would he do that when they can’t even find us?”

*

“While I’m sure the situation is serious I don’t see how I can help you.”

Grant shifts his weight away from the pastor and clenches his fists, “I understand that you and your crazy ass church don’t have the best experience with law enforcement but we’re not here for you. All we care about is the idiot you kicked out who kidnapped our boss. So stop back pedaling and tell us who knew him best.”

Hurst has to bite back a grin, “And his last known address while you’re at it. Please remember that while we’re not here to harass you we can make one phone call and have you investigated, yet again.”

Pastor Dan sizes them both up, “Mark Newsome knew Evan best, perhaps even too well. As for his last address I’d have to look it up.”

“Where can I find Mr. Newsome?” Hurst asks glancing toward the covered windows of the “church” behind him.

“I’ll have Mark join us in my office. If you’ll both follow me.”

Grant makes a grand “after you” gesture to the pastor and Hurst alike.

*

Unwilling to leave the yard with the kids about to make a break through Gibbs grabs a cup of coffee from the cart in front of the building and sits on one of the benches off the main path. He manages two deep sips before Fornell takes a seat beside him.

“Kids holding up?”

Gibbs holds his bearing on practice alone, “Better than I am.”

“They’re not invested quite the same. And I doubt you’d want them to be. Anything I can do?”

“Not unless you know where the bastard is. Not exactly the time for bourbon and sanding the boat.”

“Your boy’s tough.”

“And he’s smart. He’ll be fine. If we find him.”

“Doubting yourself, Jethro?”

“Just… I’m scared Tobias. This isn’t the same as a shoot out or a dangerous undercover assignment. This isn’t some asshole trying to start a fist fight or taking pot shots. I could loose him because some dumb ass thinks it’s his right to object to our relationship.”

“You won’t lose him Jethro. This idiot is too invested in proving he’s right, that what you have is a choice, to do anything drastic to him. And Tony is strong enough to keep the fight going until you come for him.”

“I know. And I appreciate you lending an ear I can doubt to.”

“Don’t get mushy on me old man.”

Gibbs chuckles weakly, “I’m not the one that’s old Tobias.”

*

Sam has an arm wrapped around Abby’s shoulders when McGee enters the lab. He knows that while Gibbs, Tony and even Vance can get away with calling them the girls he would be irreparably damaged if they ever heard him say it. So he inclines his head respectfully and greets them softly, “Ladies. Found anything on Lordes?”

“Plenty, just no connections in the industrial suburbs of Reston,” Abby laments.

“He’ll be fine Abby. Remember the time he got himself and that Gunny out of their cell with just his belt knife?”

“He what?” Sam asks a little incredulously.

Abby manages the ghost of a smile, “Both our dads are total badasses. Tony was kidnapped by a serial killer and ended up in a cell with her last intended victim. When Gibbs and Kate arrived to save them the cell was empty. Tony has a belt buckle that conceals a knife and he’d used it to break them out. Kate had to distract the killer for a second for Tony to subdue her, but he got them out on his own.”

“He’s a badass all right,” Sam says admiringly. “Let’s figure this out and back him up.”

*

Mark Newsome looks from them to Pastor Dan twice before asking, “What is it you want to know about Evan?”

Hurst shifts slightly in his chair to hide his agitation, “Do you know where he would go if he was in trouble?”

Newsome’s face clears, “His grandmother’s in New Hampshire?”

Grant makes a note and gives Hurst a questioning look. Hurst nods. “And if he decided to keep attempting ‘conversion therapy’ after the church kicked him out do you have any idea where he would have gone?”

“No. We had a falling out before he got so… serious about conversion therapy. His father brought him to Second Blessings five years ago. Insisted he give back after the therapy worked for him…” Newsome trails off.

Hurst looks over to the pastor, “Perhaps you could give us some privacy.”

Pastor Dan gives Newsome a look that probably means trouble either way but nods, “I’ll man the reception desk for a time.”

Hurst waits to hear the outer door click home, “Did it work for Evan?”

“I don’t think so. And I know it didn’t work for me, but Mom’s ill and until she passes I can hand out meals and keep my head down.”

“But Evan thought it had,” Grant guesses.

“He did. And when he started flirting I ignored it. Thought maybe Dan was trying to figure out if I was only paying lip service to the church’s bullshit. But Evan kept flirting and he was cute and funny. I thought maybe he was just keeping the peace with his father. So I started taking him up on his invitations. He actually made a fishing trip fun. And then I kissed him.” He heaves a deep sigh. “He reacted like I’d set him on fire. He refused to speak to me and started fanatically embracing the church’s philosophy. Then it got to the point where he was just randomly picking subjects and Dan kicked out him to keep the cops away. Nothing Dan does is technically illegal and he means to keep it that way so he can keep going.”

“But no idea where he would be able to secure space to keep going?”

“Well not unless his dad was helping him. Ronald Castor, he works for Kirkland and Pressman Real estate.”

“Thank you very much Mr. Newsome and we’re sorry for the trouble we’ve caused you,” Hurst gesture in the direction the pastor went.

“I can handle Dan. In fact you asking for privacy will work in my favor. He has no idea what I may have told you. I hope you find your friend.”

*

McGee has been slotted into Abby’s free side when Gibbs enters the lab. He moves to pull away instinctively and is surprised when Sam’s hand clamps onto his near shoulder in a silent instruction to stay. He does as he’s silently bid but flinches internally when Gibbs leans in to drop a quick kiss on Abby’s forehead, “No luck Abbs?”

“None of my searches have turned anything up but Hurst’s last call was that he and Grant were about to interview a friend of Lordes’.”

“Ziva’s doing a proximity search for the owners of the buildings surrounding the parking garage but she needs a way to narrow the results.”

Before anyone could respond to that the Jimmy entered the lab with a deli bag, “Dr. Mallard insists that all of you eat something.” He swallows visibly, “Even you Special Agent Gibbs.”

Abby wriggles free of the others and grabs a blanket from a cabinet, “We’ll have a picnic until the boys call.” She gets Gibbs into a seated position and leans on him to keep him there. Jimmy looks relieved. It’s clear none of them want to eat but recognizing that Ducky is right and their bodies do need fuel they quickly demolish the offered sandwiches.

Abby jumps up like a shot when the phone rings and is typing into her terminal before Gibbs can hit the speaker button. He doesn’t interrupt until Abby has offered up a list of three addresses.

“Which are you closest to?”

“Holly Brooke,” Grant reads back.

“Check it out. Sam and Tim will take Briar. Ziva grab Cole and go to Central. No matter what you find, a clear building or Tony, you call me.” Gibbs is gratified that none of them so much as pauses. “Bring up a map of the area Abbs,” He instructs once they’re alone.

*

Tony hears the sound of glass breaking and feels a bone deep relief. He’s aware it may not be his knight in shining armor but he’s hopeful all the same.

The moments between the breaking glass and the sound of footsteps, two sets, outside the door are endless. He laughs at the absurdity of Ziva and Cole striding into his cell and both trying to be professional while blushing. It would probably be easier for them if he was visibly hurt but he doesn’t really care about their discomfort.

“You get the bastard?”

“Gibbs shattered his kneecap. Sam was debating stepping on the wound when we left them.”

“I hope she enjoys it. Because I’m really inclined to drop him off a roof top.”

“Hey Dad. Need the medics?” Hurst asks as he comes in with Tony’s go bag and a knife.

“Can’t say for sure just now. My hands are a little numb. Cut them free and we’ll see if it’s just lack of movement. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing calling me Dad all the time lately.”

“I could call you Mom instead.”

“I know your first name Hurst.”

“You’re right Agent DiNozzo, I should be more respectful.” The ropes begin to fall away.

Tony flexes his hands slowly several times before nodding, “No medics, I think. Just hand me some pants, would you? And somebody get me an ETA on Jethro. Not that I don’t love you kids and all, but you know…”

“Say no more,” Hurst instructs opening the bag.

“Gibbs says he will be with us in two minutes. He had to ‘police his brass’ is the saying I believe,” Ziva reports.

*

Tony looks up when Gibbs enters the bedroom, “Lock that.”

“Don’t want the kids climbing into our bed in the middle of the night?”

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but no. And I could use some relationship affirming sex right about now.”

“That I can certainly provide.” He makes no move toward the bed though, “You scared me today.”

“I wasn’t scared for a minute. I knew the kids would realize I was gone and you’d find me.”

Gibbs grins a little, “Your faith is gratifying but I still need you tell me you’ll be more alert to this kind of thing.”

“Come here Jethro,” Tony instructs and won’t speak until they’re curled up together in the middle of the bed, “We both know what we do is dangerous. And for some reason I am like catnip for crazy. But I always, without fail, do my best to take care of myself and I have the best back up in the world. And the kids are no slouches either. I promise you I will do my best to always come home to you, but that’s the best I can do.”

“It’s all I can ask. Well besides the one you’ve already answered for me: Marry me?”

“Nothing in this world could stop me.”


	8. post traumatic stress and family gatherings

When Tony follows his nose to the kitchen in the morning he’s more than a little surprised to find the kids, yes even Ziva, in a puppy pile on the living room floor. There’s no doubt in his mind it was Abby’s doing. They’d all been a little clingy once Ducky had declared him physically undamaged and he knew they were likely to stay in the house once he’d gone to bed. He had thought however that the twenty minutes Gibbs spent with them afterwards had been reassurances and sending them on their way. Instead it seems he had pulled every spare blanket and comforter in the house out for them and they’d constructed a nest. Cole was the central point, back to back with Hurst and with an arm tucked tightly between his chest and Abby’s shoulder as though he’d fallen asleep squeezing it.

Gibbs steps out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee, “Analyzing the kids’ social hierarchy?”

“More taking in that none of them valued a good night’s sleep over staying close. To each other and to us.”

“To you. I wasn’t the only one concerned, you know.”

“For us chloroform, a punch in the jaw and some bad movies isn’t such a bad day.”

“We didn’t know it was a club med kidnapping for most of the day. And you know we have enemies that would have been happy to send you home in pieces.”

“Okay, I repent. Do we have supplies enough for me to make the family breakfast or do I have to send one of them out for bacon and pancake components?”

“Duck said he’d stop for groceries on his way over to check on you when I told him the kids had all stayed over.”

Tony motions Gibbs back into the kitchen to not disturb the others. “So why didn’t you go for the kill shot? You couldn’t have known the jackass hadn’t really hurt me.”

“Decided it was a teaching moment. Let him discover what situational homosexuality really looks like.”

Tony laughs, “You are a bastard, and right now that’s one of the reasons I love you.”

*

Tim and Grant are the first into the kitchen and both truly look the part of children yawning and rubbing their eyes. Tony makes a conscious decision not to tease them for it. He passes them mugs of the strong coffee they drink at home and sets out the cream and sugar on the table. The boys accept theirs with quiet gratitude.

The quiet persists until Ducky enters the house and Ziva and Sam join them. Then there is an argument lengthy enough to draw the others. Gibbs, already seated at the table, smirks a bit as Tony is pushed firmly into the seat beside him.

“Now I can’t even cook in my own kitchen?”

“Not when Ducky offers to make scones,” Gibbs almost gloats. He loves Ducky’s scones.

“Did anyone let Jackson know I’m okay?”

“Vance wanted it kept out of the media. Jackson didn’t know you were taken… And I’ll admit I didn’t want to be the one to tell him.”

“Chicken shit. Somebody hand me a phone and quiet down.”

“Who are you calling?” Abby asks as she brings him the house phone.

“My father-in-law. The media always finds out. So I’m gonna let him know I’m okay. Then I’m going to put him on speaker and we’re all going to discuss where to eat after the ceremony.”

*

“Okay kids, I appreciate that you were all very concerned about me. And finding all of you cuddled together this morning was positively adorable. But I am fine. A bruised jaw never killed anyone. And now I want some alone time with your father. So give me some hugs and run along.” Tony announces once the lunch dishes have been cleared away.

They all take him up on the offer of hugs and then Abby hugs Gibbs, “Call me if you need anything.”

Tony sighs, “Think of the rest of the weekend as us taking a vacation Abbs. We’ll be fine, just out of touch.”

Gibbs hugs her again, “And I will take the very best care of Tony, I promise.”

*

Monday when they wake up Tony tucks his face into Gibbs’ neck much as he had that first morning months before, “Do we have to go in?”

“You could probably play the kidnapping card and get the day off but I doubt Leon would grant me the same leeway,” Gibbs responds regretfully, petting Tony’s hair.

“I could tell him I need you here to tend to my post traumatic stress.”

“I doubt the kids would react well to hearing that.”

“I’m beginning to think you don’t want to spend another day in bed with me.”

“I want to Tony. You know I do. But now just isn’t the time. I don’t think we should wait until April either though.”

“You want to push up the wedding?”

“No. I just want to take a long weekend in say, February.”

Tony grins with clear amusement, “You want to take a cliché romantic Valentine’s trip.”

“So what if I do?”

The grin fades, “You were really shaken by all this, weren’t you?”

Gibbs shrugs, “It just reminded me that even tough the ridiculously dangerous lives we lead are for an important cause it’s okay to want things for ourselves. And what I want is more of this sweet silly life we’ve built together. We’re not superheroes and as important as what we do is we deserve to let someone else do it and enjoy ourselves on occasion.”

“Look at us, balancing a work and home life like regular people,” Tony teases as he pulls away enough to claim a kiss.

“And it only took us twelve years.”

“Details. If we skip breakfast we can stay here and make out like teenagers for half an hour.”

*

Gibbs insists on driving them both in, and with Tony’s car still in the evidence garage it’s pretty much a given.

No one says anything when they arrive in the bullpen but they’re all at their desks, half an hour earlier than normal for some of them. Tony puts his coffee on his desk and raises his voice so that MCRT can hear him too, “We have clearly brain washed you all far too well. If this was anyone’s fault, aside from the self-hating whack job of course, then it was my own. I ignored everything my situational awareness was telling me. I’m not a civilian, I should have known better than to take his injury at face value. I’m fine. You’re all fine. No one even has to deal with the guilt of killing the jackass even though he completely deserved it. Even Jethro is ready to calm down and go back to doing our jobs and all of you need to as well.”

Ziva smirks at him as though she wasn’t one of those who arrived early just to be here when he got in. Hurst, Grant and McGee look cowed. Melnick and Sam still seem uncertain.

Tony directs Gibbs to speak to Melnick with a silent look and leans beside Sam’s desk to speak quietly to just her, “You’re not my keeper Sam.”

“I know. But we looked at the older surveillance footage in the area. He stalked you for days. I walked past that van twelve or fifteen times…”

“You and hundreds of other people, dozens of them other special agents. No one thinks anything of a seemingly empty van. And there was nothing to tip you off about it. Please don’t beat yourself up about this.”

“He could have killed you,” She almost whispers.

“Still not your fault Sammy,” Tony admonishes as he hugs her.

She hugs back for a long moment until she notices Vance behind Tony.

“Director Vance,” She greets uneasily.

“Special Agent Coulson, I need to borrow Special Agent DiNozzo, if you’re done with him.”

“Yessir.”

Vance smirks the whole way to his office, “Should I be setting you up with a harassment seminar DiNozzo?”

“Jethro would kill me long before you could lecture me.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to be back at work?”

“Have you been talking to the kids?” Tony asks exasperated.

“No. I just watched Jethro Gibbs ignore his phone so he could watch you interact with one of your subordinates.”

“They’ll get over it. And I’m fine. I can promise you no part of that experience was traumatic enough to have a lasting impression. Unless the confirmation that I don’t want to raise a toddler counts as irreparable damage in your book.”

“No, given the life you lead I don’t think avoiding having small children is a bad thing. Although I have noticed that the ‘kids’ seem more well rounded lately.”

“There’s something to be said for team bonding,” Tony agrees. “Six more months under Abby’s tutelage and Grant might become a real boy.”

*

As Tony predicted the media gets wind of the kidnapping when Evan Lordes is arraigned. ZNN is the only one to actually run the detail that it was Tony he was being charged with kidnapping though. They spend several days trying to get Tony to respond but it isn’t until Kitt News does a favorable interview with Pastor Dan Morella of ‘Second Blessings Church of New Life’ that Tony is willing to even acknowledge it. This time however he doesn’t give ZNN the satisfaction of a live interview.

Instead he speaks to the Times about what happened and about how much of a violation ex-gay therapy is.

ZNN does their penance by interviewing victims, therapists, and religious scholars that oppose ex-gay therapy for six weeks.

But in the meantime life returns to normal, or something like it, for the teams. There are cases and reports, shouting matches and gunfire.

On Sunday the twenty-second Jackson exits the elevator on Abby’s arm at four o’clock and glares at his son. “Why are any of you still here?”

“I don’t know about Jethro’s team, but we’re just sending in our reports Jackson,” Tony assures him smirking.

Gibbs glances at his team and then his email in box, “We’ll need another few minutes Dad.”

Jackson shakes his head, “Abby and I are going grocery shopping. I’ll be expecting the rest of you by seven for dinner.”

“I might not make seven, Mr. Gibbs,” Sam calls out diffidently.

“Why not young lady?” They had never met in person before but after a few group discussions over the phone, he recognizes her voice.

“My brother, one of the ones I’m blood related to, is coming into town today. I’ll happily bring him to dinner but I can’t leave until he arrives.”

“As quick as you can. I want to finally meet you all properly.”

Tony leans against Gibbs' desk as his team gathers their things and MCRT types steadily, “Sounds like we’re having a party.”

“Or we could let Dad spend the evening with the kids and have a date night.”

“You’d leave Jackson alone with the kids? You do realize he definitely brought the photo albums with him.”

“Maybe you should get home to supervise.”

Tony laughs and claims a languorous kiss before standing back up, “Don’t be too long.”

“Yes, dear.”


	9. Christmas

Tony has time to change out of his suit and switch out the sheets in the guest room before Abby and Jackson arrive at the house. Abby puts him to work as soon as the bags are empty. He’s so relieved not to be treated as an invalid he doesn’t even comment on being cast as a sous chef in his own kitchen. He does however protest the amount of food when it’s clear that there are three main dishes being made. Abby reminds him just how many people have been invited. Gibbs arrives first and comments that it looks like they’re ready to feed an invading army, but given that most of it disappears without a problem it might be an accurate description.

After dinner space is at a premium in the living room and Tony pushes Gibbs into the armchair beside the sofa before settling mostly in his lap. Jackson has indeed brought along photo albums but pinned as he is Gibbs has to let Tony at least look through them.

“Having fun?” Gibbs asks as Tony hands him the second album to hide.

“You were adorable.”

“I’m still adorable.”

“Did you want to be a Marine from birth or was the hair cut a fashion statement at some point?”

“Tread lightly.”

“You know I love you, questionable hair cut and all.”

And then Abby breaks the moment with a loud “Aww.”

The others all laugh at Tony’s put out expression.

*

McGee leaves town to be with his family for the holiday. Sam spends a decent amount of time with her brother away from the family.

Tony’s fairly certain the others have set up camp either in the house or next door at the Lowells’ for the duration. He gets the feeling from Gibbs that this might be what a real family holiday is like.

Jackson certainly doesn’t find it at all odd. He takes to having the younger agents to treat as grand children like a duck takes to water.

At noon on Christmas Eve he asks them all if they’ve ever roasted chestnuts before. When Senior arrives half an hour later the shrieks and giggling are still sounding after every pop and Tony is grinning broadly as he opens the door. “Hi Dad.”

“Merry Christmas Junior.” He peers past Tony curiously, “You having a party?”

“Jackson and the teams are roasting chestnuts… athletically,” Tony explains carefully not letting the more colorful moniker slip in front his as yet uninitiated father.

“You catch a case?” Senior asks curiously.

“No. Abby talked us into more team bonding after I left MCRT and after that idiot kidnapped me at the beginning of the month there was a… closing of the ranks.”

“Thought we were having a family holiday.”

Tony chuckles, “They are family, Dad.” He stops in front of the French doors to the backyard, “We joke about the teams being our kids. The relationship isn’t quiet right but the feeling of family certainly is.”

“Tony?” Gibbs calls as he exits the kitchen. He smiles warmly when he notices Senior, “Mr. DiNozzo, welcome. Tony, your cider is beginning to steam.”

“Steam or boil?” Tony asks distractedly as he hurries into the kitchen, not noticing that his father is following.

“Just steam so far,” Gibbs comments absently as his attention is caught by Sam making a dive to catch a low flying chestnut.

“What’s the problem with the cider?” Senior asks curiously.

“I’m not used to mulling it with a turkey in the oven heating the whole kitchen up. I’ve been fighting with the temperature the whole time.”

“You’re roasting a turkey?”

“Oh no, that’s all Jackson. I was going to make a ham but I’ve been told that it’s my turn to take a holiday from the kitchen.”

The noise from the yard rises and falls as Gibbs goes out to join them.

Tony fiddles with the burner’s heat for a moment before leaning against the kitchen counter and regarding his father directly. “I can tell you have something to say.”

“This is just… far more domestic than I was expecting.”

Tony laughs, “I asked you to spend Christmas with me and my fiancé in our home. What did you think you were going to get, growled at and Chinese take out?”

“The thought had occurred to me, yes.”

“Given the way things went last time you were in town I guess that makes sense,” Tony concedes. “He gave you that bullshit about always sleeping on the couch right?”

“Were you seeing each other then?” Senior asks curiously.

“No. That was a few weeks before I was… gently encouraged by my landlord to leave the old apartment. Jethro rented me his guest room for awhile and spending time off duty together led us here.” He laughs, “Though nothing really happened until I got promoted. Somebody has a little too much respect for the rules.”

Senior retreats to the doorway and watches the others through the windows in the back doors. “He seems happier.” He takes a deep breath, “And so do you.”

“We are. Even when we’re shouting at each other. Which usually only happens when one of us does something monumentally stupid at work.”

“I heard something about a serial killer.”

“My team caught a serial killer. None of us were ever in danger. Well, no more than we are on any given day anyway. Hurst had him on his ass before he knew we were there.” He grins in memory, “They made me proud. Hell we made the news, we must have done something right.”

After a long silence watching the rest of the family playing in the yard Senior turns back to face Tony, “Is this my fault, Tony?"

Tony snickers bitterly, "Yes dad, it is your fault. All that early exposure to naked male asses doomed me to a life of homosexuality. And letting Mom dress me in those sailor suits meant I would inevitably fall for a marine. If you'd raised me right I'd be marrying a perfect Barbie doll of a house wife instead."

“That’s not-”

Tony growls and overrides him, “I am not with Jethro because you were a crap father. And you can’t turn your kid gay. Just like you can’t turn your kid straight if he is gay. You being a drunk absentee father probably had a good deal to do with me deciding to lead by example and becoming closer than I should have to my teams though. So if you mean is it your fault that there are a bunch of grown federal agents in my back yard acting like kids, yes you probably are to blame for that.”

They watch quietly for a long moment before Tony goes back to adjust the temperature on the cider again before heading for the doors, “Come on Dad. Meet the kids and Jackson properly. Hell I think in some ways you’ll be meeting the real Jethro for the first time too.”

*

After the chestnuts are all roasted and a family of snowmen have taken up residence in the back yard the temperature begins dropping rapidly as sunset approaches. Everyone retreats into the house and mulled cider and chores are handed out. Senior falls silent as Abby uses force of personality to verbally evict Hurst and Grant from the den sending them to take their bags to the living room next door where there is, she reports, a pull out couch. When she assigns him to help Tony make cookies he only nods.

“Though you and Gibbs were the parents in this… family,” He comments quietly to Tony once Abby is distracted with dinner preparations.

“Oh, we are. Abby is just… a force of nature. Her distress when I left MCRT to lead my own team had a lot to do with the way our teams evolved into what we are. We’ve always been her family, but that’s when she became the center of ours. It’s been a good thing.”

*

Tony laughs delightedly when he opens his gift from his team and it’s one of those Keurig coffee machines, the fancy ones that will do a cup or a whole pot.

Gibbs shoots Tony an inquisitive look at Tony’s almost rapturous appreciation of the gift. “You can brew a cup of a whole pot to exact specifications in a fraction of the time a traditional coffee maker takes. So I can make my self a cup of hazelnut roast or even a hot chocolate and then make you a pot of that battery acid you like.”

Gibbs smiles warmly at them, “I think you may have just saved us from our only major argument thus far.”

“That was the plan,” Sam assures him smugly.

Gibbs stops mid-sentence as he opens his father’s gift. “Dad?”

“They were your mother’s… I wasn’t ready to part with them the first time and I’m sorry about that.”

He reverently opens the first book and traces the neat words printed in his mother’s hand.

Tony stops checking out the sweater Jackson’s given him to quietly ask, “Jethro?”

“It’s my mom’s cook book and photo album,” He answers softly.

Tony shifts closer and examines the writing as well. "She ever try to teach you?"

"No. I'd watch her cook some times but I think even then she knew I'd never have the knack for anything complicated. She taught me the marinade I use on my steaks, but I doubt Mom considered that cooking."

Tony nods his understanding and quietly waits until Gibbs sets it aside to ask, "And the photos?"

"They're pictures of her life. Her mother started it and she added to it almost until the end. I thought you'd lost this one, Dad."

Jackson nods, “I thought so too. Found it in the attic last month.”

“Thanks Dad,” Gibbs almost whispers.

Most of the other gifts are tokens by comparison but when the space beneath the tree is clear of presents everyone is happy and a little exhausted.

The kids start to disappear on Boxing Day and by dinner only Jackson and Senior remain. Without the distraction of a large group there is a lot more serious conversation and Senior is slowly invited into the feeling of family surround Tony, Gibbs and Jackson.

*

Both teams return to work on the thirtieth but only MCRT catches a case right away. Tony instructs his team to review cold cases as he starts on their year end reviews. Last year Douglas had come in on a favor for Vance, given that he’d been their team leader for ten months of the year, and they’d done them together. This year he knows their strengths, weakness and improvements intimately and hopes to get them done quicker and easier.

He’s just finishing Sam’s review with the required second improvement criteria (raising her range scores by half a point) for next year when Melnick calls him.

“What’s up, Cole?”

“He didn’t seem to want me to call you but he didn’t say not to…” He trails off uneasily.

“I’m assuming the he is Jethro, so what happened?”

“We’re at the emergency room at Bethesda-”

Tony’s out of chair, into his coat, and grabbing his badge and gun in seconds, “I’m on way. What happened to him?”

“I’m pretty sure he broke a couple of his fingers.”

Tony takes a deep calming breath still intending to go, but clearly he has time to figure out what’s going on and calm his team first. “How’d he manage that?”

“We were just finished interviewing a witness and some guy called his name. He turned around to see who it was and the guy smirked called him a fag and a disgrace to the corp. He shrugged and said the corp deserved better than bigots and dimwits. He turned out to be bright enough to know he was being called stupid. He took a swing at Gibbs, who obviously just dodged it and warned him about the penalties for assaulting a federal agent. The guy tried it again. And I’m guessing that pissed Gibbs off because he hit the guy so hard he had to cradle his hand afterwards.”

“Of course,” Tony sighs, “I’ll be there in twenty, tops. If he starts making noise about leaving have a nurse call Dr. Pitt.” He rubs his eyes one handed, “Jethro broke some fingers in a fist fight with a bigot. I’m headed over to speak to the doctor. If we get a call out you know my number.”

“Need a driver?” Sam asks with genuine concern.

“Nope. The drive over will give me time to decide if I need to kick his ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone but my family does it this way but the athletic chestnut roast is a tradition around here. You toss chestnuts on a grate above the fire. They pop not unlike popcorn and go flying, you equip the attendees with oven mitts and it becomes a contact sport. We do it on a brass fire bowl in a screened in porch and they tend to bounce off the ceiling.


	10. Right hand of...

“Damn it Jethro, you know better.”

Gibbs looks up confused, “I let them set the breaks and they’re splinting them as we speak.” He gestures with his good hand at the doctor.

“I meant you know how to hit a guy without breaking your own fingers,” Tony corrects with just the barest hint of amusement.

“He moved into the hit. Broke his cheekbone too though. Metro should be baby sitting him by now. Since Cole obviously had time to call you in.”

“He knows I will gut him if he lets you get permanently damaged on his watch.”

“Are you still blaming him for you thinking he has a crush on me?”

“He’s still a probie. I’m not ready to trust his judgment. And he vehemently denies he had a crush on you.”

Gibbs laughs, “Because telling my husband would be the best course of action if he did.”

The doctor, up to now content to be ignored, finishes securing the splint and looks back and forth between them. “Well Agent Gibbs maybe it’s best I tell you this in front of your husband. We were able to reduce both fractures without surgery. But if you irritate or re-injure them you will either find yourself with a surgical pin in your finger or with a permanent paralysis. No matter what there is a strong threat of infection so we’ll prescribe you some antibiotics, be sure to finish the course per instructions. If they present any pain see your regular physician.”

“He’ll be seeing him either way,” Tony assures the doctor.

Gibbs chuckles, “And I will be careful of my hand, it’s the important one.”

*

The first week Gibbs is faithfully careful of his broken fingers, most notably being reasonable about Ducky putting him on desk duty. Halfway through the second week he disappears after lunch. An hour later McGee breaks down and tells Tony that they have no idea where Gibbs is.

Tony finds him in the weapons lock up cleaning a rifle left handed. “You do know if you even try to take a shot one handed outside of a life of death situation I will have Ducky declare you medically unfit for duty for the duration, right?”

“I was going fucking stir crazy at my desk. I know I can’t shoot the damn thing but cleaning it does not require full use of my right hand.”

Tony considers him a minute, “Finish up. My kids don’t need me to baby sit them writing their reports and you’re stressing yours out. And I can think of at least three fun things we can do at home that don’t require your right hand.”

“Vance-”

“Will just be glad we both left the building voluntarily without anyone getting shot.”

Gibbs chuckles but does as told.

*

For six of the remaining ten days Tony keeps Gibbs sane and following medical instructions- for the most part. He uses his right hand more than Ducky likes but he avoids using his broken fingers diligently and Tony ignores the slips.

Four days before the splint is due to come off MCRT gets a call out while Tony’s team is in the field and despite Ducky’s objects Gibbs accompanies his team to the scene. No one present lets him actually do any of the work but he surveys the scene and questions the witness who found the body.

When Tony finds out about it there are threats involving hand cuffs and his desk chair. Gibbs just pulls Tony into what has become their conference room. “I stood around glaring and asked some questions. I didn’t even try to do any work with my hands.”

Tony sighs and tucks his face into Gibbs’ neck, “You do understand that if you cripple your hand coming back to work won’t be an option, right?”

“That would be why I didn’t even try to do any of the work, yes.”

“And without the job you’d go stir crazy and shoot yourself. Leaving me a widower after six months. It’d destroy me completely.”

Sensing this is closer to the real problem Gibbs makes Tony meet his eyes, “Without the job I’d be cranky for a while but _that_ wouldn’t happen. I’d make custom furniture or do non-field consults, or live off my famous husband.” A gentle thumb caresses Tony’s cheek, “If either of us finds himself without a spouse I can assure you it will be the job that did the taking. And who ever is left behind will obviously be devastated, it’s part of the deal.”

“And I know the reality is that it’s probably inevitable but please stop trying to hurry it along.”

“Never Tony. I’m having entirely too much fun with this hot young thing I tricked into marrying me.”

“Didn’t take any tricks. Never would have.”

“What’s really wrong Tony?”

“It’s dumb.”

“Tony-”

Tony cuts him off, “It’s dumb that one idiot moves into a punch and could cost you use of your hand. It’s moronic that some asshat thinks it’s okay to try to start shit because we don’t fit into his labels of who we should be. And it’s especially stupid how much I panicked when Jimmy mentioned you’d been in the field today.”

“I’m doing my best Tony, I really am.”

“I know. Just stay here with me for a bit while I get this out of my system.”

“Until McGee has something good enough to risk your wrath over, I promise.”

*

They all breathe a collective sigh of relief when the splint is removed without incident. Gibbs himself is so relieved that he forgets to hunt and peck on his keyboard. After over an hour of typing properly he realizes the reason McGee and Ziva are staring at him is that up to know they both thought him nearly computer-illiterate. But learning jargon and the position of letters on a keyboard are vastly different animals.

At 1800 Tony stops by his desk.

“I’m headed home. See you soon?”

“Just need to finish this write up. I might beat you home.”

“Make it home in one piece.”

“Don’t make dinner. We’ll order take out after.”

Tony raises an inquisitive eyebrow, “After?”

“Can finally use my right hand again, you thought we weren’t going to celebrate?”

Tony smirks, “And no one believes me when I say my fiancé is a sex fiend.”

“I’m sure what they don’t believe is you thinking it’s an element of my personality rather that a function of you looking like you do.”

Their banter is cut off by McGee audibly choking on his coffee.

Tony laughs, “See you at home.” Then he makes a sweeping gesture at the other members of MCRT, “Goodnight kids. Don’t disturb us tonight unless you have to.”

*

When they don’t turn up until almost noon on Tuesday no one, not even Vance, comments on it. Though Ziva gives McGee a significant look and he turns a little green. Over the next month both teams seem to stumble from case to case without more than a single day off in between.

Tony slowly gives up all decorum, demanding a goodbye kiss anytime they leave for the night separately and sitting on the edge of Gibbs desk soaking up his silent presence whenever possible.

MCRT wraps up their sixth case in four weeks on the twelfth and Vance informs them that security has been instructed not to let them back in the building until the following Monday.

Any proof Tony might have needed of the necessity of this maneuver is provided the next day when his team closes their seventh case and receives a similar instruction. He tells his kids to write their reports at home and email them in before shooing them, and himself, off home. He arrives at the house at one and finds Gibbs in bed with Tony’s pillow pressed to his face.

He chuckles and gently wakes him, “Seems our weekend away is starting early. If you give up my pillow you can have the real thing.”

“Get your ass in this bed.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you always but right now sleep is the most important thing in the world and the only thing that will make that come easy is you in bed with me.”

Tony grins incandescently. “You say the sweetest things to me.”

*

Upon arrival in their hotel room Tony immediately gravitates to the balcony and the large sun soaked lounger on it. It may not technically be warm but compared to the two feet of snow surrounding the house it’s positively balmy. Gibbs just grins and brings the single red carnation left on the bed out to Tony, “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Tony laughs, “You remembered.”

“You’re allergic, of course I remembered. Just going to sun yourself all weekend?”

“Hopefully not by myself.”

“That chair sturdy enough for what you have in mind?”

“Seems to be. You going to indulge me?”

“Sounds like exactly why we’re here to me.”

*

Tony stops to get coffee for the teams on his way in on Monday. When he makes it to the bullpen only Cole and Hurst are in. Cole seems cheerful, Hurst is decidedly not. Tony stops at Cole’s desk first, “Good weekend?”

Cole grins shyly, “I um, I think so. A couple of friends and I went to a Valentine’s day mixer… I met someone.”

Tony feels a welling of pride, “Good for you Cole. He cute?”

Cole blushes deeply, “More… Handsome actually.”

Tony nods, “Make sure the other kids get their coffee when they come in. Jethro won’t give you a choice in the matter.”

“Sure thing, Tony.”

Tony leans against his own desk and regards Hurst silently for a long moment before speaking, “Bad weekend?”

Hurst shakes his head, “Nothing to worry about Dad, just a little depressing news.”

“Oh?”

“The girl who left me a year ago because I was ‘getting too serious’ got engaged over the weekend. To a guy I went to college with.”

“Ouch. That’s a good reason to be a little down. Wanna go let Abby hug it out of you?”

Hurst recoils slightly, “Definitely not. She’d have me signing up for speed dating or something and that is absolutely the last thing I need.”

Tony looks around, sighs softly and speaks quietly, “You know I was engaged once before? It never would have worked for a number of reasons, not the least of which was that I happened to be engaged to a woman the first time. But that’s not really relevant to my point. My point being that when it went sour I thought I was done with dating. I was just going to move on and start over, stay married to the job for life. But in my case moving on was taking a job working with Jethro and I think you know where that ended up. I’m not saying it’s easy, I’m not saying it’s necessary, I’m just saying that even if you aren’t actively looking keep an open mind. You might find what you bump into is better by far that what you left behind.”

“You saying I should have hit on Sam?”

“You never know who you might meet,” Tony says with a shrug. “Now get your head in the game before we have to deal with Grant trying to guess what’s up, would ya?”

“On it Boss.”

“Cute.”


	11. Waiting is the hardest part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all. Between illness and some other irl issues my concentration was shot for a bit there. Think we're back on course but the next chapter is going to take some reworking from the original outline due to a fact checking error so the next wait may be a bit long as well. Just so you know.

Abby clearly catches on to Hurst’s distress all the same, as she brings a pair of friends to the next barbeque. They’re a brother and sister, very much alike in temperament and appearance and while Tony snickers in the background Hurst almost turns purple trying to politely deflect the obvious interest directed his way by both of them.

After fifteen minutes of Hurst blushing Tony calls him up on the porch. “You need something Dad?”

“Just trying to save you from terminal blushing.”

“I’d be fine if she’d just brought one or the other. It’s the… stereo nature of the thing that’s bothering me.”

“Not Abby’s assumption that everyone is bisexual?”

“It has put me in a rather awkward position. You know I’m as open as it’s possible to be Tony, but for me personally I just don’t see the appeal. How do I not sound like a homophobic asshole saying that?”

“Okay, let’s just pretend that question is far more general than this situation implies for a minute. You want to tell a guy, a normal well adjusted gay guy, that you’re just not into guys? Something along the line of ‘my penis is a loner’ works if you want to be funny. ‘Sorry I’m only attracted to ladies’ should work just fine. As long as you wait until he hits on you. It only makes you a homophobic asshole if you assume that a guy wants you just because he’s gay. But that guy? He’s definitely on board if you’re into it.”

“I’d noticed.”

“Go face the music and send me Abbs,” Tony instructs with a fond push.

Since Cole’s introduction to the barbeques it has become habit for Tony to deal with any problems among the group individually on the porch. Abby clearly expects the summons when Hurst delivers it.

“He needed this and you know it.”

“No. He needed a cute girl that likes him to flirt with. You brought him a sibling rivalry.”

“I actually thought Thomas was more likely to hit on Grant. Which, you have to admit, would have been twelve kinds of hilarious.”

Tony concedes with a chuckle as Cole distracts Thomas. “Never again, sweetheart.”

“I promise.”

*

In the middle of what had been up to that point a quiet week Tony arrives to find Senior talking to the security guard.

“I’ve got this Frank,” Tony assures the guard and gets a nod in return, “Why didn’t you come to the house Dad?”

“Didn’t want to interrupt.”

Tony thinks about his morning before shrugging, “Fair enough. What can I do for you Dad?”

“I have business in town and thought maybe I’d take you to dinner tonight.”

“It’s been a quiet week, if neither of us catches a case we’ll be happy to have dinner with you. Seven o’clock?”

“Seven should be fine. But I meant just you, Junior.”

Tony examines his father carefully before responding, “If this is an attempt to break us up-”

Senior holds up a hand to stall the words, “He makes you happy Tony. It may not be what I wanted for you but so long as he treats you right I won’t nay say it.” He shakes his head, “No, I just need your help and I’d like to keep it between us if we can. For now at least.”

Tony considers this for a moment, “I’ll listen.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Sabatino’s?”

“I’ll meet you there.”

On impulse Tony hugs his father before saying goodbye. Senior is clearly startled by it.

*

Gibbs strides in only a moment after Tony sits down at his desk and holds Tony’s coffee hostage for a kiss. After letting both Tony and the coffee cup go he asks, “Was that Senior I saw getting into a cab out front?”

“He stopped by to ask me to dinner. Seems he needs some sort of help too secret to discuss at the house. I know it was my turn to cook…”

“I’ll get take out or go see Abby,” Gibbs assures him.

“Just don’t spend the evening with the boat and forget to eat, okay?”

“I did survive on my own for a very long time you know.”

“And you were an unrepentantly grumpy bastard if I recall correctly.”

“If you make it home by bedtime we can avoid all that.”

“I’ll be back by ten, even if that means giving Dad the guestroom.”

“Call me when you know.”

*

Hurst hangs up his desk phone and glances around, “Can I have a word Boss?”

“Something wrong?” Tony asks concerned.

“Just need your ok on something,” Hurst explains as he gets up.

Trepidation not lessened in the slightest, Tony leads the way to the conference room. “What’s going on?”

“That was Virgil Wends from economic crimes on the phone. He needs somebody undercover to film a payment drop but the suspect has seen his whole team. He and I attended FLETC together and he thought of me. It’d be an hour, maybe two, and if we caught a case while I was gone I’d be able to catch up pretty easy.”

Tony almost laughs with relief, “You trust his team to back you up?”

Hurst nods, “Gil’s a smart guy but he’s not very patient with foolishness. If he’d been assigned Grant, well Mike would be a mall cop by now, even with his little parlor tricks.”

“He’s been doing much better,” Tony protests honestly defensive on his problem child’s behalf.

“Yes you somehow turned that arrogant little prick into something more than a human camera and that is why I’m proud to be a part of this family, Dad. But my point was that I trust Gil’s team to watch my back not because they’re family but because they’re professionals. Maybe even just robots, who can say for sure.”

Tony nods, “Keep one of your sisters in the loop and don’t get shot.”

“And I’ll have the car back before curfew.”

*

“Worried about Hurst?” Gibbs asks in the elevator as head down on a coffee retrieval misson.

“No, he’s got a good head on his shoulders and Wends has a good reputation.”

“So the distraction is over Senior then?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Dad showing up here but then wanting to wait all day to talk has me running in circles.”

“I can watch the kids if you want to go find him.”

Tony shakes his head, “No, he had plans. I just can’t help thinking about his various cons over the years and wondering what kind of trouble he’s gotten himself into.”

“Wanna get in the back of the charger and let me distract you for a bit?”

Tony considers it, “Let’s take it someplace without security cameras first, but yeah, a distraction sounds just about right.”

*

Vance is smirking down from the railing in front of MTAC when they return. Tony raises a challenging eyebrow at him. Vance just laughs and beckons him upstairs.

Tony does a quick visual check on his team before heading upstairs.

“Something wrong, Sir?” He asks as he closes the door behind himself.

“Heard your father dropped by.”

Tony shrugs, “I guess he didn’t want to risk an eyeful by coming by the house.”

“So long as he didn’t drop by to leave trouble on my doorstep again.”

“I really can’t tell why he’s come to town this time.”

“Do I need to pull your team off rotation?”

“No, the kids will be fine for a couple of hours. And if not it isn’t like Dad is unfamiliar with the family’s work ethic.”

*

The valet is supremely unimpressed by Tony’s dire warnings about damaging the mustang, but he seems to take the badge seriously. The hostess clearly recognizes him but at least has the tact not to acknowledge it. This combined with Sam's report that Hurst's op has stretched four hours over due but that "he's okay" has tweaked Tony's agitation to new heights. None of which is helped by the fact that Senior is waiting with a glass of scotch and Tony suspects it isn’t his first.

He gestures to the waitress for two more but Tony holds up a hand to stay that. She nods and makes her way over to the table, “What can I get you sir?”

“I’ll take a beer, whichever brand you have on tap would be great thanks.”

She nods, “And another scotch for you, sir?”

“Yes dear, thank you.”

Tony waits a few seconds before asking, “How’d your meeting go?”

Senior offers his most charming smile, “Much as I hoped. And that’s where you come in son.”

“What’s going on, Dad?”

“I was approached by an old friend to help him market a new line of high end diving watches. You know, use my connections to get them on a few strategic clients, talk up the benefits of this new sealant the line is using… And bring in my model son to do a spread to catch the female attention…”

Tony laughs with relief at the utterly harmless request, “You still tell your friends that I’m a catalog model?” He shakes his head, “You do know that my kidnapper is going on trial in two weeks time and I’m likely to end up on ZNN and a supermarket rag or two again don’t you?”

“Julian is aware of your actual occupation. He seems to have assumed that you _used_ to do modeling work and is impressed with you all the more knowing you’re _now_ a federal agent.”

“And you want me to do it.”

“It would do the brand a world of good and would only take an hour or so…”

“And it’s an actual quality product?” Tony asks without censure but with genuine concern.

“Finest quality Swiss movement with genuine mother of pearl dials, water proof to a thousand feet, and with the new sealant Julian is using more shatter resistant than most other products on the market.”

“You can set it up, but I will be wearing one of my own suits, there will be no in-print name dropping, and if your photographer takes one minute over an hour I am walking out.”

“Fair enough. I’ll have the details for you tomorrow.”

The rest of the meal is spent discussing the team and Tony’s last few months as well as Senior’s travels. By the time Senior is settled in the guest room the all clear on Hurst has come in and Gibbs has called to report that he’s on his way home.


	12. And Around Again

The next morning Tony brings Abby her first Caff-Pow of the day. Abby immediately knows something is up, “What is that you need from me Tony?”

“Don’t be like that Abbs,” Tony admonishes evenly.

“I don’t mind that an early morning Caff-Pow means you need a favor Tony. I just don’t have time to play around today.”

“Fair enough, Senior asked for my help with his newest project and I’d like you to look into it for me.”

“You think he’s in trouble again?” Abby is obviously concerned.

“Honestly? Yes, but of the with-the-law kind, not the in-fear-of-his-life sort. I’m betting the merchandise his ‘friend’ is trying to move fell off a truck at some point.”

“What sort of merchandise?”

“A new line of high end watches. Next Wave Fashions, Founder and CEO Julian Price.”

“I’ll look into it and email you whatever I find by lunchtime.”

“Thanks Abby,” He kisses her cheek and heads upstairs to check on his team.

*

Frank calls up just before noon for authorization to issue Senior a visitor’s pass and send him upstairs. Tony tells him to go ahead and braces himself for whatever new turn the situation has taken.

When he exits the elevator Senior is clearly in a good mood and Tony relaxes fractionally as a result, “What brings you by the yard today Dad?”

“I missed Jethro again this morning at the house, so I thought I might stop by and take you both out to lunch. I have a business dinner tonight and might not make it back until late.”

“Jethro’s team is on a case right now. But if they aren’t getting anywhere I can probably tempt him away from scowling at his computer for awhile. Why don’t you and the kids catch up while I go find out?”

Sam is more reserved with Senior than with Jackson but she greets him warmly and engages him in conversation before he can respond to Tony.

*

A hand signal has Gibbs heading for their conference room and Tony smiles at the easy acceptance. A warm, welcoming kiss proceeds any words and the tension in the room drops to almost nothing immediately. They lean into one another in companionable silence for a long moment before Tony speaks, “Where are you on your case right now?”

“The team is looking for a lead on our suspect’s location.”

“So I could steal you away for lunch?”

“I’d be open to suggestions as to a better way to spend my time than growling at them...”

Tony laughs a little ruefully, “As much as I would love to be hinting at that I mean actual lunch. With my father. He tells me he wants to take us out because he keeps missing you at the house.”

Gibbs shakes his head but smiles, “I could make some time for Senior so long as he doesn’t expect me to let him make comments about our relationship.”

“I don’t expect him to try to start anything. He’s actually been very good about us this visit. He just didn’t want you asking the questions I’m going to ask today about his little business venture. The difference being I waited until I had the answers from Abby to ask.”

“I’ll let my kids know we’re going and meet you at your car in ten.”

*

After the DiNozzos leave Sam looks across the aisle and makes a decision, “Come on boys, we’re going to lunch.”

Grant gives an obviously deliberate look at Hurst, “You payin’ sis?”

Sam laughs, “Sure kiddo. Let’s go.”

“You guys go-” Hurst begins to object but Sam has him out of his chair and on her arm in seconds.

“You’re coming with us Hurst, just accept it.”

“Can we not do this?” Hurst asks almost pitifully.

“Sorry, we’re family, it’s what we do.”

Grant grins at him, “You can tell us, or you can tell Tony. And I’m betting telling Tony is the last thing you want to do.”

Hurst sighs heavily, “Fine, but wait until we’re out of here, I don’t want this all over the building.”

In response Grant offers Sam his arm and they head out.

Sam drives them out past most of the local haunts favored by the agents at the Yard and allows the waitress to take their drink orders before focusing on Hurst again, “What’s wrong?”

“Either Gil’s team is really sloppy or he lied to me about the reliability of his intel. And I thought Gil was a friend. I’ve known him a long time.”

“What actually happened?” Grant asks with real concern. He knows, as they all do, that reports rarely tell the whole story.

“Nothing all that bad. It was a sit and film op, and it’s not like they made me. It wasn’t dangerous or anything. But the timing was wrong, their ID on the buyer was wrong, for a while there I thought we had the wrong location. And it’s never any fun pretending the blind date your sister set you up on stood you up.”

“It made a good cover,” Sam defends.

“But it was depressing as hell.”

“That I’ll give you,” Sam allows with a shrug. “Wends is in economic crimes, right?”

“Right out of NCIS training, yeah.”

“They don’t spend much time in the field over there…”

“I guess. And I’m a little spoiled as to how close you all have my back.”

“And we always will,” Grant promises faithfully.

*

Senior makes polite but genuine small talk for the vast majority of the meal.

Finally Tony cuts in, “So Dad, what do you know about your friend’s supply line?”

Senior becomes instantly wary at that, not having expected the question, “Not much really. I’m doing a little glad handing for Julian. I’m more of what you’d call a consultant than a partner in the business.”

“So it would surprise you to hear that his importer has direct, and easily traceable, ties to the Russian mafia?

“I had no idea,” Senior assures him. No one seated around the table believes him but they all set aside that disbelief and move on.

Senior doesn’t return to the house after his business dinner but Tony receives a text later that night with a promise to return for the wedding.

*

The week leading up to Lordes’ trial both teams get caught up in cases. Tony’s messages are piling up noticeably by Wednesday morning. Thursday afternoon, while Hurst is processing their suspect, Vance calls down for Tony to come to his office. When Tony arrives in the office Henry Montane is sitting in the guest chair. “Sir?”

Vance waves him in, “Come in Tony.”

“Special Agent DiNozzo,” Henry greets shaking Tony’s hand.

“To what do we owe the pleasure Mr. Montane?” Tony asks warily.

“As you know Evan Lordes’ trial begins on Monday. And ZNN leaked that you were the victim in his case. The press has been hounding the head of the DOJ, Secretary Wells, Director Vance, and your switchboard here at NCIS for the last three days.”

“I was surprised that the house phone and my cell weren’t ringing off the hook,” Tony admits sheepishly.

Henry smirks, “I may have implied that you and Special Agent Gibbs having to get a ‘cease and desist’ order as private citizens would be very bad for the news agency involved last time around.”

“I knew I liked you.”

Henry laughs at that. “I’m good at what I do, you wanted privacy, that’s what I tried to give you.”

“What exactly are they after now? We both spoke to the press after Lordes was arrested about his particular brand of crazy.”

“The most common question thus far has been why Lordes wasn’t charged with either assaulting a federal agent or a hate crime.”

“Isn’t that a question for the DA handling his case?”

“It should be. But the press knows one thing above all else: The more ears you bend the more likely you are to get results.”

“And what do you need from me today Mr. Montane?”

“Mostly to know your plans Agent DiNozzo, seeing as you didn’t call me before you spoke to the press last time.”

“I didn’t know I still had the aid of your services when the arrest was made.”

“Fair enough. What made you speak to the press after the arrest?”

“When Drake brought his suit he brought us into it hoping for sympathetic press, we figured public opinion works both ways. And blaming the group who supports the child you abandoned is far too common these days. After Lordes’ arraignment it was much the same thing. Kitt News was supporting the point of view that ex-gay therapy was a valid form of religious expression rather than a cult that abuses children. That couldn’t go unanswered.”

Henry considers that, “Makes sense. I’ll be releasing a statement from the DOJ but they’d like you to sign off on it, just so we’re not working at cross purposes.”

“You know I’m difficult, Henry.”

Henry laughs, “I promise this one will address the issue.”

“That is all I ask, really.” He turns his attention to Vance, “And what do you need sir?”

“For my damn phone to stop ringing. So cooperate with Mr. Montane and stop it already.”

“Yessir.”

*

Sam watches as Tony leads an unfamiliar face into the conference room and looks across at Grant curiously.

Grant smirks, “Don’t know his name, but the last time I saw him was the day of the press conference.”

“Lordes?” Sam asks contemplatively.

“Probably,” Grant shrugs. “A couple of the news channels have been covering it this week.”

“You’ve had time to watch the news?”

“No, I just skim the headlines on a couple of the websites.”

“What do you think we should do?”

“Keep an eye out for him. Keep the press away, maybe make sure he eats?”

Sam nods, “Maybe Hurst and McGee can talk to the director about putting the teams together to let them focus on the trial, too.”

“We can suggest it at least, yeah.”

“Suggest what?” Hurst asks as he rounds his desk to start his paperwork.

Sam quickly fills him in and, agreeing, Hurst calls McGee to secure his cooperation as well.


	13. Corncerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long all. After a bitter battle with writer's block and surgery I thought the downtime would be good for getting the chapter finished. Two weeks after I was finally able to concentrate long enough to write, but it still took another week to get the voices, perspectives and scene order right. So late as it is, enjoy.

McGee hangs up and can feel Ziva’s attention on him like a heavy weight. It’s mildly annoying on multiple fronts, not the least of which being that they’re meant to be watching out for their suspect, who was dumb enough to call his girlfriend.

“What has happened?”

“The media got to Tony again. Sam and the boys want us to team up next week so Gibbs and Tony can focus on the Lordes trial.”

“And you have agreed?”

“You wouldn’t have?” He asks her incredulously.

“Without Gibbs’ approval I would never agree to such a thing. He does not enjoy being handed.”

“Handled,” McGee corrects absently. “We’re not handling him, we’re making sure he’s available to look after Tony, which he’ll want to do.”

“I do not think he will see it that way.”

McGee shrugs, “If he’s angry Tony, Abby and Sam will handle it.”

“I liked it better when you were all afraid of me,” Gibbs’ voice sounds over their radios.

“Too late for that now, Boss,” McGee quips even as he turns a sickly shade of green.

“Melnick and I got him at his mother’s so you can come in now too.”

*

Tony can tell they’re up to something almost immediately upon his return to the bullpen and given that they’d likely seen Montane it isn’t hard to guess what it’s about. He huffs an exasperated sigh, “It really isn’t a big deal. It’s about the press, not Lordes’ trial.”

“Even so,” Sam hedges reluctantly, “You’ll need to be able to focus your attention on it next week.”

“Our interaction with the press should be over by the weekend. And my part in the trial should be like twenty minutes of testimony.” Seeing the looks all three are leveling on him Tony sighs, “This wasn’t the first time I was kidnapped. And this was like the club med of kidnappings at that.”

“Tony,” Sam admonishes softly.

“Why did this have such a profound effect on you?”

“It’s the first time you were kidnapped on our watch,” Hurst explains evenly.

“Okay. I can understand that. The clinging I can deal with, but please don’t try to protect me from the media, ok? I’ve got that handled. Just don’t talk to them and we’re good. ”

*

Tony tunes into ZNN reflexively when Henry texts him that the DOJ is holding a joint press conference with the district attorney.

“- Serve a vital purpose and are necessary to prevent and punish abuse. But it is the feeling of the district attorney’s office that in some cases the charge itself taints the jury’s ability to hear the evidence objectively. And what Mr. Lordes did- to all his victims- should be seen for what it is. Namely a purposeful and callous disregard for other human beings as thinking, feeling creatures.”

“In other words the histrionics of a hate crime charge distract from the actual crime.”

“Exactly Agent DiNozzo, I’m sorry they went forward with the press conference before I was able to get you a final copy of their statement.”

Tony shrugs though Henry can’t see him, “I don’t think they’re wrong. And it limits some of his more offensive defense options.”

“You think they won’t try for some form of gay panic defense?”

“They don’t work. And truthfully I’m shocked he found an attorney willing to take this to court at all. Even if he is able to discredit me and get out of the kidnapping charges the three victims that got him kicked out of second blessings came forward to talk about their own kidnappings and assaults. He’s going away. The only variable I see is how long that will be for.”

“In the event that you feel the need to publicly respond to his chosen defense please call me.”

Tony laughs, “I’ve got your number. And I’ll let Jethro know too.”

“Let’s hope neither of you need to call.”

“If we do we’ll take you to dinner in apology.”

*

Tony’s cooking by the time Gibbs arrives home. Gibbs wraps an arm around him, “Heard you had a visitor today.”

“I think the whole yard heard I had a visitor today.” He turns in Gibbs’ arms, “Henry wants us to call him before talking to the press again. And he wanted to warn me about the DA’s statement, though he missed getting me the specifics before it happened.”

“Did you have a problem with them forgoing hate crime charges?”

“No, I agree with their assessment. This has to be about him dismissing the humanity of other people because he doesn’t agree with their lifestyle decisions. I’m just not sure what defense they plan to mount. What defense could there be? You caught him with me in his custody without my clothes. Which I might add proves to me his straight boy act is fundamentally flawed.”

“You honestly think there’s someone out there that would object to you hanging around in just your underwear?”

“Cute Jethro. But yes, when you get down to it there are whole sections of the population that don’t want to see me modeling underwear for them.”

Gibbs makes a considering noise, “Keep it in mind as a fall back career. It’s a very pretty sight.”

One of the pots on the stove begins to bubble over and Tony pushes him away, “Set the table.”

When they sit down to eat a question occurs to Tony, “Which of the kids told you about Montane?”

“Cole. The others haven’t realized yet that he’s the only one without siblings and doesn’t know he’s supposed to assume the parents are out of the loop unless they tell him otherwise.”

“What are they planning?”

“They want us to take next week off. Tim and Hurst may have already cleared it with Leon.”

“They went to Vance? Who’s idea was that?”

“From what I overheard I’m guessing Hurst.”

“Figures.”

“They’re not afraid of me anymore.” Gibbs laments without any real annoyance.

“You let them camp out on our living room floor. Of course they’re not afraid of you anymore.”

*

When they arrive on Monday there is a note on each of their desks from Vance’s secretary read “Director’s office ASAP.”

“They really went all out with this, didn’t they?” Tony asks as they ascend the stairs.

“The question is how seriously did Leon take it?”

“I’m guessing more seriously than I would have liked. If this was just amusement at their antics he would have waited until it was casual and insignificant to mention it.”

“True enough. But when has either of us let Leon dictate terms, let alone the kids?”

“Valentine’s day week.”

“But we agreed with what he wanted us to do then.”

“You have a point.”

“Do you agree we should grace Lordes with our presence and attention?”

“No. But I do think there’s going to be a hell of a lot of press surrounding this whole situation.”

“So we go quietly for a day or two, then we push back.”

“With Vance. With the kids we really need to find a way to reestablish our authority quicker than that.”

Gibbs just gives a skeptical chuckle at that.

*

Vance watches them walk into his office and wonders if either of them is aware of the fact that their body language gives so much away. Tony is clearly wary and expecting a fight. Gibbs is primed to support and defend Tony on any front. It makes him look back wondering when he became an enemy again. He’s far more used to being a not-exactly-trusted ally these days.

“Gentlemen,” He nods toward the seats they will not accept. “I think we’re all aware you will both be called to testify sometime this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Your teams are set to take on any calls out together during that time. Mr. Montane assures me his assignment for the next week is to monitor and advise on this situation. Please stay out of trouble.”

Tony gives a rueful chuckle. “Trouble seems to enjoy chasing me down sir, you know that.”

“We’ll be back after we’ve given our testimony,” Gibbs adds imperiously.

“I would expect nothing less.” He smirks at them, “Though your ‘kids’ may believe otherwise.”

“They’d be wrong,” Tony smirks back and with a slight shift of his stance directs Gibbs out of the office again.

Yes, indeed every touch and movement speaks volumes.

*

The sheer amount of press coverage is baffling to Tony. ZNN and Court TV he expected. The local affiliates aren’t all that surprising. However representatives of all the major cable news networks standing on the courthouse steps calling out to attorneys and random pedestrians is surreal to say the least.

“Star struck?” Gibbs asks with obvious amusement.

“That Cooper Davison is awfully handsome,” Tony observes absently.

“And to think he’d absolutely swoon if you gave him a call,” Gibbs’ tone is teasing but there’s a hint of something dark in it.

“A reporter is always a sucker for a good story.”

“And a pretty face.”

“Luckily for all of us I need more than that.”

“More?”

“No matter how good the story, or pretty the face, it doesn’t matter much if it isn’t wrapped up in a truly good man.”

The jealousy, irrational as they both knew it to be, cleared from Gibbs’ features, replaced by good humor, “Always knew you were in love with yourself first and me second.”

“Now you’re just fishing.”

“And putting on a good show.”

“They can’t see us.”

“The TV news can’t see us. The print guys are watching intently,” He nods over Tony’s shoulder at four men writing hurriedly. Tony just groans and tucks his face into Gibb’s shoulder.


	14. Secrects and Herculean Labors

The prosecution’s case is solid but simple. It takes the better part of the day but there are no surprises and the defense attorney even refrains from asking anything untoward.

When it comes time for the defense to make their case they only call two witnesses: Lordes himself and a pyschiatrist who testifies that Lordes has suffered a religious delusion. The DA only has to ask a dozen rebuttal questions to prove that Lordes knew that whatever his religious beliefs about his actions might be he knew them to be against the law.

The judge calls a recess for the night before closing arguments can be made. Tony suspects it has as much to do with the media seige out front as it does with not keeping the jurors into the middle of the night.

When they arrive home Abby greets them at the door and Hurst is cooking. Tony braces himself for the rest of the family but none of them are in evidence. After dinner Abby kisses them both on the cheek and then makes an excuse to spirit Hurst away.

Gibbs watches them drive away, “Think that was enough for them?”

“I hope so because this nonsense is over whether or not they’re satisfied.”

Gibbs laughs, “If you say so.”

*

Tony is at his desk examining a preliminary report when Sam arrives in the morning. He expects her to comment on the trial at the very least but instead she just nods to the report, “We catch a new case?”

“Break in at Norfolk. When the boys get in I’ll put them on checking the data security. You and I will head over to check for physical evidence and take witness statements.”

Sam nods, “Hurst was headed into the coffee shop as I was leaving so it shouldn’t be long.”

Gibbs comes in with two coffees in hand but heads over to his team first. When he brings Tony his coffee Tony draws him over to sit on the edge of his desk, “You catch something already?”

“Murdered Midshipman over in McLean. Call you later about dinner.”

“Fair enough, kiss for luck?”

Gibbs chuckles and leans down to deliver.

*

“We need the gun Boss. It’s the only concrete piece of evidence,” McGee laments.

Melnick looks at the map on the screen a moment before commenting, “It almost has to be in this alley, doesn’t it?”

“Why do you think that?” Ziva asks curiously.

“He was seen with the gun before turning into the alley and after he emerged we have him on traffic cameras or private surveillance until he abandoned the car and they arrested him a few hundred yards away. If he got rid of it after abandoning the car the locals would have found it, wouldn’t they?”

“The logic is sound,” Ziva concedes.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Gibbs asks impatiently. When they park the van at the south end of the alley McGee smirks at Melnick. It’s the perfect opportunity to remind them that more well rounded does not make him a push over. He schools his face into its blandest expression, “McGee you start at this end, Ziva start at the north end after you tape it off. And don’t forget to check the dumpsters. Cole, you’re with me.”

Melnick looks back and forth between them for a second before collecting himself and falling into step with Gibbs, “Sure thing Boss.”

*

The break in turns out to be the clumsy attempt by a lieutenant’s son to use the base’s administrative facilities to create a fake ID. Tony only just holds his laughter until after they’ve turned him over to base security and gotten back in the car.

When he and Sam get back to the bullpen he startles the boys with a call of “Campfire!”

They obediently convene.

“Now Jethro would do something so far from subtle you’d bruise, like send you all dumpster diving. I on the other hand have no time for subtlety and no need for Machiavellianism. You ever take something over my head again without actual cause and every embarrassing secret you think is so well hidden you yourself can no longer find it will be making the gossip rounds by sun down. Starting with your first name,” He glares at Hurst, who knows in his personnel file it says L. Julian Hurst. “Your first kiss,” He points at Grant and gets wide eyed panic in response, so far as Grant is aware only his cousin Nadine, whom he hadn’t known was his cousin and her mother, who caught them at it, knew that. “And your not-left-in-childhood first crush,” Sam goes brightly scarlet and wonders how on earth he’d figured that one out, it’s not like she has a sesame street stapler on her desk or anything.

“I’m the boss because I know how to get the information I need when I need it. And while I like that you all care enough to worry about me I am a grown man with two Gibbs’ looking after me already. That is more than enough. At a barbeque or team holiday or movie night you can push me around a little. But here unless I’m ordering you to hide a fugitive or dispose of a body I expect you to respect that this is my team, is that clear?”

Sam and Grant murmur affirmatively but Hurst gives him a long look, “And if you’re ignoring your well being for the sake of the team or a case?”

“If you have to tattle, tattle to Jethro. I’m more likely to listen to him anyway.”

Hurst gives a terse nod, acknowledging the statement without actually responding until Tony glares at him, “Not our fault you let Abby brainwash us, but I promise from now on we’ll keep it to the family unless laws are in danger of being broken.”

“That is really all I’m asking.”

*

The fourth door on their tour of apartments overlooking the alley the kid opens the door, listens to Gibbs introduce himself and then bolts with a cry of “oh shit” when Gibbs flashes the badge half of his ID.

Gibbs is doubly glad he’d brought Melnick in with him when he runs the kid down like a cheetah pursuing a gazelle.

Once he’s cuffed Gibbs pulls the kid back up the hall into the apartment and all but tosses him on the sofa. “Care to explain why you ran?”

The kid pants for a moment before squirming, no doubt testing the cuffs’ hold beneath him. “I find a gun in the dumpster and two hours later a badge knocks on my door. What the hell was I supposed to do, trust that you were here to protect me? No way, man. I am not that stupid.”

“But you’re stupid enough not to know that a gun in a dumpster was obviously used in a crime.”

“They don’t care about that at guns for groceries and I know not to actually touch the damn thing.”

After checking that Melnick is getting his breath back he pulls two twenties from his wallet and folds them under his business card, “For this you give me the gun, and your word that anything you remember or anything you see you call me.”

“Deal, if you promise not to tell my mom I had the gun.”

He nods, “You saw it and when we came to the door and asked you told us about it. If she asks me.” He turns to Melnick, “Take his statement,” He glances back to the kid, “the truth.” Then he crosses to the window to check on his lesson in humility below.

*

When the DA calls to let Tony know the jury has begun deliberating the team is writing up their reports. He watches them a moment, mentally debating how much to tell them before deciding that he’d made his point earlier, “I’m going to the courthouse. Call if we get a case and tell Jethro where I am if he asks.”

He and Henry arrive at the same time and the DA shakes his head, “You both know this could take hours, right?”

Tony shrugs, “It was this or listen to my team type.”

Henry smirks, “And I’m here to keep him from talking to the press before there’s a resolution to all this.”

“Because the world might end if I call him a self-hating asshole _before_ he’s convicted.”

“Thought the world ending was reserved for me getting a decent haircut,” Gibbs chides from behind Tony.

“Only according to Kate.” Tony defends. “I figure I’ll wear you down eventually.”

Gibbs chuckles, “What’s happened?”

“The jury’s out for deliberation. The kids didn’t tell you?”

Gibbs leads Tony a short way off for privacy’s sake, “Just that you left for the courthouse.”

Tony nods at that, “You find your evidence?”

“And reminded Tim and Ziva who’s boss.”

“Rewarding Cole for being the tattle tale?”

“Somebody has to keep the others in line. How’d you handle yours?”

“Let them in on the fact that I know their deepest darkest secrets.”

“You know that’s mean. At least Hurst’s, he had no choice in the matter.”

“He’s had more than a decade to legally change it. Besides you have to be sympathetic. Linnie makes complaining about Leroy sort of ridiculous.”

Gibbs shrugs, “Leroy was Dad’s best friend. It was his name, and I just wasn’t a thing like him. It never really fit. Linnie on the other hand is just a cruel thing to do to your son.”

“It was his great grand father’s name.”

“Still.”

After several long beats of silence Gibbs draws Tony close, “Are you concerned about this?”

“I don’t think anyone could doubt his guilt after what we all heard in there, so not really. But until it’s done I suppose there’s a certain tension to it.”

*

Sam’s got her laptop on a corner of her desk as she works. It’s displaying ZNN and the boys are pretending not to listen to it. The current story is about a car fire on E that is resisting firefighter’s efforts but twenty minutes ago they announced that the jury was deliberating in the Lordes’ case so they expect to hear about it when it happens.

They’re all intent enough that they don’t notice Melnick until he starts distributing Chinese food take out cartons to their desks. He shrugs when Sam glares at him, “Gibbs said he knew we’d all be too distracted to get lunch so he sent me to pick something up for everybody. Didn’t anyone ever tell you three a watched jury never reaches a verdict?”

Sam’s glare deepens, “You were there Cole. Do you really want this creep to get away with it?”

“Of course not. But I know pretending to work while listening to the news is not going to make any of this go any faster.”

McGee comes up behind Melnick, “Just bring lunch into the conference room, we’ll all watch in there. It’s not like any of us is getting our reports done.”

Sam nods and shuts down her laptop, “Well, come on, you heard the man.”

“Thought you didn’t like differing to Tim,” Hurst points out a touch defensively.

“About work. This is family.”

Grant shrugs and gathers up his portion of the takeout, “She’s got a point. And thanks Cole.”

Ziva’s in the conference room glaring at the anchor when they arrive and reports, “They referenced the trial again without giving any information.”

“I’m sure they’ll break in when they hear,” Sam assures just as the breaking news riff sounds. It’s not about the verdict, but rather a five car pileup on I95 and they all settle into their lunch.

Even around a conference table at work, waiting for news, being together in the larger group eases some of the tension they’re all feeling and by the time it is the verdict being announced they’re all a little startled.

They cut to Cooper Davison on the courthouse steps, “Almost four months ago religious zealot Evan Lordes kidnapped a federal agent after his outting by a news organization. Ten minutes ago he was convicted of four counts of assault, four counts of kidnapping, and one count of fraud. Sentencing will take place tomorrow but tonight all his victims, the four who testified this week and countless others that continued to suffer in silence, can now sleep better at night knowing it is unlikely Lordes will ever breath free air again.”

The anchor in the studio grins that inappropriate news reader’s grin, “I understand Agent DiNozzo was present for the reading of the verdict, did he have a comment for us today, Cooper?”

Davison’s own smile dims to a rueful frown, “No, his fiancé asked us to allow them their privacy and I think we can all agree they deserve that. But given their recent history with the press I’m sure we’ll hear from them, in some form, soon.”


	15. April fools

Tony is mildly furious when he finds out that Gibbs and Henry have already declined comment on his behalf. Gibbs is unapologetic about it, “You would have actually called him a self hating asshole, which wouldn’t have endeared us to anyone in the long run. Henry’s working on a slightly less… colorful phrasing.”

“When did you become a political animal Jethro?”

“I’m not. But I know that erasing the good we’ve done with a few loose words wouldn’t make you happy in the long run.”

“You know it’s annoying when you’re logical.”

Gibbs laughs at that, “Let’s get home and I’ll make it up to you.”

“Unless the kids are camped out in the house.”

“I’ll kick ‘em out.”

*

“Read your statement today Boss,” Hurst comments when Tony comes down from a touch base with Vance.

Tony chuckles, “So did I. Henry has a way with turning my swearing tirades into poetic one liners.”

“It’s a good message,” Hurst observes evenly. “And for the most part it sounded like you. In fact I think you might have said some of it after the arrest.”

“I’ll let Henry know you approve.”

“I’d be willing to bet Henry speaks for a lot of people, Boss, and the message isn’t always as good.”

“Fair enough. I just know all of you have heard what I actually had to say on the topic, and I’m certain it’s clear the statement in the morning papers wasn’t it.”

“Fine. Let’s try again: Morning Dad, read your entourage’s statement in the papers. It got the message across nicely.”

Tony laughs. “They’ll appreciate the acknowledgement, if not the characterization.”

“I’m not going to win here am I?”

“No, probably not. Think we can get past this now?”

“Well the girls, yes even Ziva, have switched over to your wedding as topic of choice. Make of that what you will.”

Tony groans before heading off in search of Abby.

She’s alone in her lab when he finds her and for that at least he’s grateful.

“Tony! The statement was perfect.”

“All Henry, Abbs.” He hugs her, “But I hear you’re rallying the girls to take over my wedding.”

“Not the wedding. You have that well in hand. We just thought we might do a little better for the reception. Nothing too complicated just enough room for a little dancing and a real wedding cake.”

Tony considers it, “Jethro and I retain veto authority.”

“Deal.”

*

When it becomes obvious that Tony won’t be making another public statement the tabloid shows begin stalking them again, cameras outside the Navy Yard, “mysterious” vans parked down their block, a crew waiting to ambush them at the supermarket closest to the house. While some of the frankly boring stills make the print rags it becomes increasingly easy to ignore the frankly ridiculous level attention they’re still garnering.

Until Tony gets a case half an hour before the cake tasting, leaving Abby to take Gibbs with her instead. The video they capture is not surprising to anyone who knows them: Gibbs holds Abby’s parasol as she gets out of the car, smiles at a comment she makes, and kisses her cheek.

The shock journalists however try to turn it into Armageddon. Alleging everything from a secret affair to Abby being Gibbs’ love child from an earlier relationship.

Tony disappoints them again, by releasing via Henry the two sentence response: “While the concern for my relationship is touching, I am not bothered by this video. Jethro is behaving in no way inappropriately with Ms. Scuito, who is a friend, co-worker and our wedding planner.”

*

Jackson calls Tony around noon, an odd occurrence if only because Jack rarely calls while he has the store open.

“Hold on a second Jack, we’re at a scene,” He looks to Hurst who nods his understand and slides into the driver’s seat of the sedan. “Sorry about that. What can I do for you?”

“I’m just checking on you, actually. Between the statement that you obviously didn’t give and Abby’s call about the change in the reception I thought something might be wrong with you.”

“Sec Nav’s boss sent us a publicist to keep me from swearing at the press, even in jest. And the girls have a little better plan than our original for the wedding reception so I let them change the location. No problems on my end, Jack. So far as I’m concerned it’s all good news.”

“The girls had a better plan?”

“In that they have one.” Jackson and Tony both laugh at that. “You’re arriving on the twenty fifth, right?”

“That’s what we agreed on,” Jackson chides with an amused exasperation.

“Sorry, just starting to feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“Why’d you agree to marry my boy, Tony?”

“I love him Jack, you know that.”

“Then the rest isn’t that important.”

Tony chuckles warmly in understanding, “I’m still forgetting something.”

“It’ll come to you. Just don’t think about it for a while. Look after yourself, Tony.”

“You too, Jack.”

*

As April Fools day wears on Tim becomes increasingly tense as nothing happens to him. No whoopee cushions, no super glue on his keyboard, no fake telegrams. When he gets a call from Sara at two o’clock he assumes Tony has brought her in on this year’s prank, but agrees to meet her.

Sara is pacing nervously when he arrives.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get a hold of Grandma. I’ve been trying for three days. Mrs. Craig ,who lives next door to her, says she’s been away a week and she didn’t say anything before she left.”

Tim can’t seem to share her urgency, “She’s probably in Nepal meditating or something, Sara. You know how she is.”

“She always tells someone where’s she’s going Tim.”

He considers it, “Did you call Dad?”

“Would I have called you if I’d already called Dad?”

“If he had brushed you off the way he will when I call him you might.”

“Dad wouldn’t know where Grandma was anyway,” Sara dismisses absently. “Could you please just track her cell phone or something Timmy?”

He hugs her, “I’ll see what I can do. You go have lunch with a friend or take a nap. Get your mind off of it for a bit.”

*

His team is deep in research and Tony’s own eyes are beginning to cross from all the paperwork when he announces lightly, “I’m going on a coffee run, call me if anyone finds anything.”

Gibbs is also making his way to the elevator and he happens to have a small pink bakery box in hand, “Abby thought I should bring you a sample of our ultimate choice: chocolate with a whipped vanilla filling.”

“A classic,” Tony comments approvingly as he opens the box. “How hard did you have to fight her to keep it simple?”

“I told her you wouldn’t want raspberry sauce or hazelnut filling and we should keep it simple. For you, she was willing to compromise. And I may have threatened to veto anything overly complicated.”

Tony chuckles and then murmurs appreciatively as he licks the filling off the back of the plastic fork, “This is perfect. Are my eyes going to bleed?”

“I don’t think so. We settled on a three tiered square cake with the tops a green I think she picked to match your eyes.”

“So letting the girls plan the reception was probably the right way to go then.”

“They do seem to have it well in hand,” He moves Tony gently to one side to avoid a cyclist and leaves his hand at the small of Tony’s back. “But I did have to warn her away from trying to change our suits for the wedding.”

“Why would she want to change the suits? She called us, and this is a direct quote, ‘drool worthy’ in them.”

“It was something about the colors for the reception, I wasn’t really interested.”

Tony drops the now empty box into a trash can and tilts his head slightly to look at Gibbs, “Where’d Tim rush off to? I know he didn’t set off the glitter bomb in his desk drawer because Cole hasn’t reported the results to me yet.”

“Training a protégé or just employing a spy?”

“Seems Ziva explained that with me gone MCRT needed some comic relief and elected Cole to be it. He’s taking the assignment to heart. It’s his prank, I’ve just instructed him that I need a report on how it turns out. He has no clue I’ve also employed Ziva to inform me as to Timmy’s retaliation.”

“Might backfire you know. Tim is likely to blame you no matter what.”

Tony shrugs, “Abby can prove my innocence.”

Gibbs considers it but doesn’t comment. “As for Tim, Sarah called him to meet her.”

“Any idea why?” Tony asks, genuinely concerned.

“Couldn’t tell, no. He seemed more reluctant than concerned though.”

*

“Why are you asking me?” Hurst asks with a curious tilt of his head.

Sam laughs and finishes stretching her cramped hand, “Because of all of us you have the most in common with them when it comes to musical taste. And Abby and I are having some very fundamental issues about what is and is not appropriate music for a wedding reception.”

“I dunno, stuff that’s slow enough to dance to? Nothing Abby would have on in her lab.”

She throws a paperclip across the row at him, “Thanks jerk, that’s helpful. I was thinking more of what bands. Journey, the Beatles?”

“REO Speedwagon.”

“Seriously?”

“How the hell should I know? Hire a DJ. I’d think the biggest issue would be avoiding songs with obvious gender pronouns.”

“See, this is why we needed your input. I hadn’t even thought of that. We’ll have to look for somebody with a… diverse catalog.”

“Then you’re welcome.”


	16. Details

Senior calls as Tony’s driving home and instantly reminds Tony what he’s been forgetting all week.  “Hi Dad. Sorry, things got a little crazy with the press lately. You and Jack are booked into a two bed room suite at the Hotel Monaco. It’s a little far from the house, but most hotels are. I haven’t had time to book your flight yet though. But Jethro’s grilling tonight, so I’ll take care of it when I get home.”

Senior laughs a little, “While that is reassuring I was actually calling to check up on you, Tony. I’ve been told you’ve made several statements to the media in the last week.”

“Oh, we inadvertently acquired a PR manager. His name’s Henry and he’s enlisted Jethro’s help to keep me from swearing at reporters. He made a statement about Evan Lordes’ conviction last Thursday. Then today some of the blood suckers tried to turn Abby into a scandal, which I just couldn’t stand for.”

“Tell them she’s one of your children?” Senior’s tone is dryly amused.

“No, I doubt the general public is ready for our little families of choice lecture.” Tony chuckles with a sudden thought, “Although it might be worth it to watch the Kitt News anchors’ heads implode.”

“They’d consider it a gift. A whole new reason to consider you immoral and deviant.”

“The joys of conservative journalism.” He pulls into the garage and sighs, “Other than being followed around like misbehaving teenaged celebrities we’re all doing well. The girls commandeered the reception part of the wedding, so it’ll be a little more organized than we originally planned. Cole pulled off a pretty good April fool’s day prank on Timmy, including the ingenious touch of rigging a camera to catch the truly epic reaction he got out of it. Jethro brought me back a sample from the cake tasting. My team solved a robery and no one got shot at. Lately I don’t think we could ask for more.”

“I guess for your little family the standard for a good week is a bit different from the norm.”

“There definitely is that. How are you doing Dad?”

“Good. I just got back from Singapore. Hooked up two old friends, profitable for all involved. When I got back to town a friend mentioned you’d been in the news again while I was over seas.”

“All above board, I presume?”

“I set up a manufacturer and a designer for small finder’s fee. I assume you’ll call with my travel details?”

Tony sighs again, “Yes Dad, and I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I am not a conman Junior.”

“I know Dad. I’m sorry.”

*

Cole stops short of shouldering his bag when Abby calls his name, “We get a call out?”

Abby takes his arm, “Nope, just thought we should have a kids’ night while they have a date night.”

Cole considers it a minute before coming to a decision, “Can I bring Sean?”

Abby gasps excitedly, “We finally get to meet him?”

“I think I’ve prepared him well enough as long as Gibbs isn’t going to be there.”

“Gibbs isn’t so bad anymore.”

“No, not at all. But I may have told Sean how I almost lost my place on the best team in the agency because I had a crush on my boss and his fiancé noticed.”

“Don’t ever admit that to Tony.”

Cole blushes, “I’m not suicidal, no. But I, uh, well I have a type so Sean certainly isn’t going to allay any concerns for Tony on that score.”

Abby giggles, “Now you have to bring him tonight. We’ll be at Murphy’s. I’ll expect you in half an hour, with or without Sean, but we want to meet him.”

*

Grant and Hurst are discussing the Nationals game animatedly while Sam and Abby watch the door when Tim arrives. He spots Ziva beating an unsuspecting senator’s aide at darts but notes with relief that Melnick has not yet arrived, meaning he’s not the last to arrive. He orders a beer and pulls out the chair across from Abby but she pouts at him and directs him into the seat next to her instead. “Cole’s bringing his boyfriend and I want to be able to talk to him,” She explains as he sits down.

“The guy he met on Valentine’s day?”

“The very same. And I think Cole’s serious about him. ‘Meet the family’ serious at least.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Tim asks confused.

“If Sean’s right for him it’s a great thing. I just want to make sure he is.”

“Fair enough. Did you have time to trace that number I gave you earlier?”

“Yes. Your grandmother is at a retreat in the Arizona desert north of Tucson. They don’t allow phones on premise aside from the emergency line in the lobby. I left her a message that she needed to call Sara ASAP.”

“Thank you Abs. Sara was really worried. I knew it’d be something like that but she wouldn’t listen.”

*

“I could just go home, Cole.”

Cole sighs and smoothes down Sean’s tie one last time. “No. It’s time you meet them. They’re my family. Maybe more so than my parents. But that’s also the problem. I’ve never brought anybody to meet my family before…”

“You can’t think they’ll disapprove. Or is it me in particular you think they won’t like?”

“It’s not that at all.”

“Afraid that they’ll act like a bunch of uncouth children and run me off?”

“I don’t know what I’m scared of exactly, just that I’m nervous as hell about doing this since I told Abby I would.”

“That’s why. Abby’s your favorite.”

“What?”

“You like Tim, Hurst and Sam. You tolerate Mike. Ziva and Tony scare you, for different reasons of course. You admire Gibbs, more so now that you’re over the crush. But you adore Abby. You talk about her like she hangs the moon just for you.”

Cole laughs, “Clearly I talk about work too much.”

Sean laughs as well, “They are your family. Even Mike.”

“Come on, then.”

*

As he’s printing the confirmation for Senior’s plane tickets Tony’s phone chimes its text message tone. He waits until he’s done to look at the message and can’t help but chuckle at Abby’s message. “Cole and his boyfriend look so cute together!”

Looking at the photo he has to agree with Cole’s assessment, Sean is more handsome than cute. He’s older than Cole, but probably no older than Tony. His bearing shows he was clearly once a military man; the quality of his suit on the other hand suggests it hasn’t been the case for some time.

To Abby he responds simply “Date Night.”

When he settles beside Gibbs he receives a kiss and a warm smile with his steak, “What was funny?”

“Abby gushing about Cole’s boyfriend. He definitely has a type.”

“Oh?” Tony pulls up the picture again for Gibbs. “I don’t see it.”

Tony knows he’s being poked and pokes back, “Our youngest seems to have a thing for older men who used to serve their country.”

“Older?” Gibbs tries to growl but his laughter corrupts the sound into a warm question.

“Cole’s barely twenty-seven, almost everyone is older than he is.”

Gibbs nods, “You may have been right about him.”

Tony smiles involuntarily at that admission, “He got over it. Good thing too, the hero worship was almost as crippling as Timmy’s abject terror had been.”

“And not nearly as much fun.”

*

Vance stands at the railing watching for the arrival of his pair of minor celebrities. Generally they both arrived in advance of their “kids” though Gibbs was rarely at his desk when his team members arrived. Today Mike Grant arrives well before of both of them and deposits six or seven sheets of paper on Gibbs’ desk. He puts them on Gibbs’ stack of personal papers rather than in the inbox and then, as though that weren’t odd enough, he slips back into the stairwell as if hoping not to be seen.

Almost before the stairwell door closes the elevator arrives and DiNozzo makes his way to his desk without any indication that he knows any of his team is in the building. He pulls the files from his in box and starts reading, hand moving for a cup of coffee that isn’t there.

Gibbs arrives half way through the second file and trades a kiss for a cup of coffee, “Abby called Jack again.”

“Jackson called you?” DiNozzo asks curiously.

Gibbs gives a sheepish grin, “Text message.”

DiNozzo crows brightly with laughter, “Even Jackson is with the times, you have to learn now.”

“I know how. I just don’t like it. I can’t type fast enough on those damn little keypads.”

“Fine, but at least read your incoming texts.”

“From you. And Jack. Not from the kids.”

“Fair enough. Go check Grant’s homework.”

“Grant would be devastated that you know about that.”

“And that’s why I pretend I don’t.”

Gibbs retreats to his desk, checks over the sheets Grant left him and seems to pay excessive attention to the last one.

Vance is intrigued but sets it aside to call down their names into the empty bullpen.

Both glance up, well aware that the shape of the skylight means there as no such thing as a private conversation in this room.

He motions to his office and doesn’t wait to see their responses before heading back. In Lissa’s absence he just leaves the door open and hits a speed dial preset on his desk phone.  Wells’ secretary answers on the first ring and greets him easily, “He’ll be right with you Director, he’s been awaiting your call.”

DiNozzo enters the office a step ahead of Gibbs, who has a hand at the small of his back. “You rang?”

“We’ve all been summoned,” Vance admits gesturing to the phone on his desk.

Before any further questions can be put forth Wells picks up, “Good morning gentlemen.” He pauses for their greetings before pushing on. “A request has reached my desk from the offices of ZBN. They’d like to do a piece on NCIS, a little fluff about what it is you gentlemen do. I’ve granted the request, conditional on their respect for the nature of the work you do and the privacy of your staff.”

“We will of course co-operate as instructed, Sir,” Vance responds dutifully.

Wells hums an acknowledgement, “They’ve asked to be able to speak to you specifically Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo for some back ground information about the agency’s discrimination policies. It’s up to you to how much or little you speak them. Mr. Montane has been tasked to you permanently and will help approve the final cuts before the piece goes to air.”

“When will this take place?” DiNozzo asks respectfully.

“We’re vetting the crew they intend to send in now. Assuming they all pass they’ll be at the yard tomorrow. They are aware that they won’t be allowed anywhere without an escort but I expect you to reiterate that fact when they arrive Leon.”

“Yessir.”


	17. Familar faces

The ZBN crew spends most of the day filming on the yard before they request their interview with Tony. To Tony’s immense surprise the reporter sends the film crew outside to collect general footage as they sit down.

“I’m not sure how much they told you about why I asked to be able to speak to you and Agent Gibbs.”

“Not much, actually,” Tony offers an amused grin.

The reporter grins back, “I assume you know how unprecidented the reactions of your agency and your colleagues to your outting are for a law enforcement agencies.”

“NCIS is not your typical law enforcement agency.”

“Exactly. And I’d like to hear a little about how you knew that with enough certainty to among other things date a co-worker.”

Tony laughs brightly, “Well I’m a good choice for that discussion. I spent time with three local police departments before coming to NCIS.”

“Excellent. Do you mind if I take notes?”

“Sort of the point isn’t it?”

*

Henry turns up in the bullpen around quitting time smirking and heads directly to Gibbs’ desk. Tony who was headed there anyway follows him over.

“Did you actually tell them that other agencies are filled with NCIS’ rejects?”

Tony laughs, “I thought that was just what you tell Toby to yank his chain.”

“That’s just a perk. It happens to be true. They going to use that?”

“No. They want to, but I am not letting them use it. They have however offered to turn it into ‘NCIS has recruitment standards above and beyond that of other agencies, due in part to the more versatile roles expected of its agents.’”

“Sounds about right,” Tony shrugs.

“And  far more professional. Is the rest of my career going to be keeping you two from insulting people in the media?”

“Not just us,” Gibbs offers easily, “We don’t exactly have many people around here who know how to be politically correct.”

“I figure you’ll be my problem children. And they finally found me some office space so I thought I’d drop by with my new extension for you both.”

Tony opens Henry’s entry in his contacts and adds the office number, “Thanks Henry. We aren’t trying to cause you trouble.”

Gibbs laughs, “Which I’m sure is comforting.”

*

The fourth time she spots the blue sedan in a public lot near the yard Sam tenses and snaps photos of the liscense plate as unobtrusively as she can. She’s aware that it’s probably someone who works in the area or something equally innocuous but since Tony’s kidnapping she’s unwilling to brush aside this uneasy feeling without investigation.

At first glance there is nothing odd about Luanne Wickets, the owner of the vehicle. She’s a secretary for a company that’s vaying for contracts with several government facilities including the yard, so plausibly in the area on legitimate business. But when Sam pulls up the DMV file on Wickets to check the photo it lists her as deceased on March thirtieth.

A dead woman hasn’t moved her car twice in the four days since her death.

Hurst seems ready to dismiss it as coincidence until Grant confirms having seen the vehicle as well.

“Should we tell Gibbs or Tony?” She asks quietly as Grant settles on the edge of her desk.

“Might as well tell me. What’s going on?” Tony asks though Gibbs follows him into their row.

Sam shoots Hurst  a quelling look, “Mike and I have been seeing the same car parked in different lots nearby for the last few days. When I looked up the owner she’s been dead for days but the car has kept moving.”

Tony silently consults Gibbs who raises an eyebrow at him in clear challenge. “Look into it, but be careful. And remember people borrow cars, it could be nothing at all.”

*

Before Tim can ask about what’s got Tony’s team huddling up Gibbs instructs him to gas up the truck. “We got a scene?” Tim can help asking as he goes.

“Looks like it,” Gibbs calls back while typing out something on his computer without sitting down. When he straightens he looks back and forth between Ziva and Cole, “You two need an invitation to gear up?”

Cole is up immediately retieveing his gun but Ziva watches him intently for a moment before complying.

Gibbs feigns no notice of either reaction and instead lets his eyes seek and meet Tony’s over the dividing walls before heading out.

The scene is one of the odder ones that they’ve had in a while. A massive blood trail and a line of discarded pieces of a naval liuetenant’s uniform lead from the door of the apartment to the bed but there is no body and no sign of medical intervention. There is however an ID belonging to a Liuetenant Victor Destain.

Field presumptive tests confirm it’s human blood so they begin documenting the scene.

*

With his team chasing shadows and no new case on the horizon Tony has spent the morning on the seemingly endless stream of paperwork that crosses his desk. He’s shocked to find that his in box is empty and only the final summary on their last case that ran cold remains. A glance at the clock in the corner of his screen has him stretching and standing, “Team lunch?”

“I’m game Boss,” Grant responds as he shuts down his computer.

Hurst glances across the row, “Where’s Sam?”

“Find her while I remind Jethro he needs to eat too. We’ll meet downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

Hurst finds Sam in the security office reviewing paperwork with the shift supervisor, “Find anything?”

“Yes and No. Ms. Wickets has a nephew who runs a supply company that provides cups, stirrers and napkins to coffee carts in the area. She loaned him her car when his company van broke down at the beginning of last week. But I had already asked for the front gate’s visitors logs when I figured that out. I figured I might as well go over them since they’d already pulled them for me.”

“And?”

“A Melisa Donovan has tried to get in to see Grant three times in the last two weeks but he’s been out of the building all three times.”

Hurst considers her briefly, “Maybe he knows her. Come on, Tony’s called  team lunch, you can ask Mike while we’re out.”

*

McGee happens to glance up just as Gibbs answers his phone and is surprised to note that he can tell by the change in Gibbs’ expression that it’s Tony on the line. He cuts a glance to Cole and is met with a smirk. A second quick look confirms Ziva knows it too. Second B for bastard Gibbs is whipped. Before he can shake his head and begin collecting up his evidence bags and supplies Gibbs barks out, “Gossiping will cost you. Are we done here yet?”

He again looks to Cole, this time for confirmation, “All set Boss, time for Abby to work her magic.”

“While she does, pull up anything you can find on the tennant here, and all the background you can on Liuetenant Destain.”

*

“Am I beig stalked again?” Tony asks with interest but no fear.

“No. But there’s a Melisa Donovan trying to get in touch with Grant,” Sam comments, keeping her attention on the agent in question.

“Lisa’s been coming by the yard?” Grant asks in surprise.

“Lisa who you broke up with in January?” Hurst asks curiously. “I thought she never wanted to speak to you again.”

“Late last month she changed her mind and started calling me, but I really don’t need to hear how I’m a selfish asshole. I guess if she’s determined enough to try to find me at the yard though it might be important.” He looks at each of them in turn before standing, “Order me my usual while I give her a call?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Hurst waves him off.

Tony also puts in a take out order for MCRT and his team is only mildly surprised when Gibbs takes up the chair beside Tony to wait for it himself.

“You’ve ruined my image entirely you know,” He laments before kissing Tony hello.

“Only the kids and Leon know you’re mushy in the middle.”

“And that is seven too many.”

“Who’s the exception? Abby?”

Gibbs shrugs, “Everybody’s got a soft spot for Abby.”

Tony laughs, “I’m not sorry Jethro. Well, not for mellowing you out anyway. The press stalking I’ll apologize for, to the extent that it’s my fault anyway.”

“That’s as much my fault as it is yours. I’m just annoyed that I seemed to have gotten all the gossipy children.”

“There’s one surefire way to shut up McChatty: Remind him how much money he’s made writing about us without an image rights contract.”

That makes Gibbs smile, “Tibbs and Tommy were pretty obvious about their years long affair, weren’t they?”

“Short of making out in their bullpen, they were, yeah.”

The waitress brings over the take out order and Gibbs gives Tony another kiss before leaving. He nods to the others and gives Grant a small smile as they pass one another.

Sam is again concerned upon seeing his expression, “What happened?”

Grant, clearly in shock, drops into his chair, “Lisa’s pregnant.”

The others are all shocked to silence as well.

Tony manages to regain his composure first, “Cogratultions, I guess.”

“I…I don’t know that I’m dad material.”

Hurst seems taken aback at that, “Do you give a damn if the kid lives or dies? Turns out to be a good person?” Grant nods an affirmative to both questions. “Then you’re one up on a lot of people, Mike.”

“Except for the part where I spend days at a time at work.”

Another silence stretches in response to that. You didn’t vy for top team in the agency by putting in nine to five work days.

*

Gibbs glances up as he pulls his lunch from the take-out bag he’s just dropped on Melnick’s desk. Fornell and Vance are standing at the railling above. Ziva and McGee both pause in their work long enough to retrieve their food but show no signs of being able to give a report yet. He heads up to find out what’s going on without further ado.

“Tobias. Leon.”

Fornell smirks a little, “Jethro. No Di-Note-Zoe?”

“He took his team out to lunch. You need to speak to us?”

Vance moves toward his office, “I need a drink. We can wait for Tony and Mr. Montane in my office.”

Gibbs makes no objection, intending to eat as they do but does ask, “Another press nightmare? Henry’s going to end up quitting before the end of the month at this rate.”

“You really aren’t that bad.” Henry comments as he comes in with a folder in hand. “And even if Tony were to slip and actually call one of them a self hating homophobe I wouldn’t be that stressed. Compared to championing a cause I don’t believe in a little clean up work is nothing.”

Henry sits in the chair beside Gibbs and flips slowly through the pages in his file handing them on to Fornell and Vance as he goes.

Fornell winces at one of them and garners Gibbs’ attention, “What is it?”

Henry startles, “I had metro fax me copies of all the hatemail you turned over to them. Which reminds me, next time keep copies for me. It makes my job easier if I know what I’m dealing with.”

“I take it we’ve heard from one of them again, then?”

It’s Fornell that answers him, “Senator Lindon received a letter in the same hand writing as one of yours containing similar threats.”

It made sense, Lindon had made a speech the week before about Marriage Equality being the single most important issue on his docket for the remainder of the term.  He was a liberal from Maine gaining ground with every public policy vote and would be an obvious target for the kind of asshole that wrote anynonymous letters.

Gibbs turns his to Fornell “Some reason you’re taking this so seriously?”

“The new letter contained details of the senator’s itinerary and your home address. We’re suggesting protective custody for all three of you.”

“All three of who?” Tony asks as he enters the office. “Kids said you were waiting for me.” No one was surprised when he acknowledged them each in turn before giving Gibbs the majority of his attention.

“You, me and Senator Lindon of Maine. Seems we have a mutual pen pal.”

“Great. More nonsense about hellfire or real threats?”

“Real threats,” Fornell assures him. “He got a bit… wordy. Describes your house, both your cars, the exact plan for the senator’s townhall meetings, and what he’d like to make happened to all three of you.”

Tony sighs heavily, “If I have to postpone my wedding because of this whackjob I will shoot him. Probably in the groin to start.”

Fornell, clearly trying not to laugh, nods, “Noted.”

“I’ll have your teams working on MCRT’s current case but we’ve offerred Abby and Ducky’s services to the FBI to aid in their investigation.”

“And I have a secluded safe house for you. Just don’t scar my agents for life.” Fornell smirks at them.

“If we’re scarring them they’re too sheltered for law enforcement work,” Gibbs quips as Tony blushes but laughs.


	18. Home away from home

Tony detours to his team’s row, “Mike, if you need the afternoon, take it. Timmy’s in charge of the case but I expect you all to pull your weight. No I don’t know where we’re going. No I don’t know when we’ll be back. But we’re armed, we’re trained, and you can kill Uncle Toby if we get shot.”  
“Since when am I Uncle Toby?”  
“Since Emily calls Jethro Uncle.”  
“My kid is cuter.”  
Tony laughs, “She should be. Ours are mostly trained federal agents.”  
“And Abigail is pretty cute,” Fornell allows absently.  
“We’re sitting right here,” Hurst objects mildly.  
“I’m sorry kiddo, Emily is just plain cuter than you.”  
“You know Abby will find a way to make you pay if you don’t come back safe,” Sam admonishes wrapping him in a swift hug.  
“We’ll be safe Sammie, I promise.”  
“Better come back soon, Boss, or the girls will redo the wedding all in black and purple,” Grant puts in looking uneasy.  
Tony smirks at that, “I could rock purple if I had to.”  
*  
“The kids are worried,” Fornell comments as the elevator begins to descend.  
“It’s what they do,” Gibbs responds almost absently. Then he glances at Tony, “besides Someone gives them reason to worry.”  
“You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if you didn’t get to be the hero once in a while,” Tony smirks.  
“I would gladly find a way to cope.”  
“Alas I’m unlikely to stop attracting trouble.”   
All of them laugh at that. “You two are sickeningly sweet.”  
“You’re just sad and jaded Toby.”  
Fornell shrugs, “A little lonely maybe.”  
“Can’t help you there, sorry,” Gibbs offers wryly.  
“Not going to follow your example, that’s for sure.”  
“Aw, poor Slacks will be eternally heart broken.”  
“He’s a slob, he snores, and oh yes he’s the exact opposite of my type.”  
*  
From the outside the safe house is a typical suburban home, right down to the light curtains drawn across the windows.  
On the inside it reminds Tony pretty strongly of a submarine. “Guess it’s a good thing nobody’s claustraphobic.”  
“You want cozy or secure Di Note Zoe?  
“Not complaining. I don’t much like the notion of being shot at. If it takes you an inch of steel plating to guarantee that, so be it.”  
“Thankfully for both of us I’m not staying.”  
Tony laughs, “You’re just too much fun to wind up Toby.”  
Fornell turns to Gibbs, “You couldn’t have picked a less obnoxious one?”  
“It’s part of his charm.”  
“Canson and Bernside are on duty until ten o’clock. Reilind and Kepler will be their relief. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
*  
McGee watches as Sam and Hurst both hug Grant before almost physically pushing him into the elevator. A glance around tells him that he’s not the only one watching. He grabs his lap top and calls loudly enough for them to hear, “Conference room.”  
Hurst is the last in and he startles when a knock sounds on the just closed door. He opens it to find Henry Montane waiting uneasily.  
“Excuse me-” He glances into the room and seems relieved, “Ah, you’re all here. Good. I know we haven’t been formal introduced though I’d bet you all know who I am. I’m Henry Montane, with public relations, if that’s a faulty assumption by the way. The director asked me to read you all in on the situation if you have a moment.”   
McGee and Hurst exchange a look before Hurst responds, “Absolutely.”  
“As I’m certain you’re all aware eight months ago Tony and Jethro were outed by ZNN and subsequently received a great number of cards and letters. A small percentage of those were credible threats. The author of one of those threats wrote in again yesterday. This time with specific threats to Tony, Jethro, and a liberal Senator. The FBI and the secret service are investigating with Dr. Mallard and Ms. Scuito for support. In the meantime Tony and Jethro agreed to go to a safehouse. On a personal note they both want you all to work your case.”  
McGee laughs at that, “Oh, we’re aware. I’m Tim McGee by the way.”  
The others introduce themselves mousekateer style. “Nice to meet you all for real. Unfortunately we all have things other than getting to know each other to do.”  
There’s murmur of agreement and Henry ducks out of the room.  
After a few beats of silence McGee looks to Hurst again, “Is Grant okay?”  
“Urgent personal business. Of a his-to-share nature. If we’re still on the case tomorrow I’ll call him back in.”  
“Fair enough. Abby got an ID off the blood at our crime scene. Our bleeding victim was a Ensign Jude Hoult and if all the blood was indeed his he is most likely dead. But while the clothes do lead into the bedroom the blood trail actually leads out of the apartment, not into it. Cole and I are going to speak to Hoult’s next of kin. Sam, why don’t you check out Luientenant Destain’s apartment with Ziva. And Hurst you can get in touch with Hoult’s CO, find out where he should be, and if he made it back to base with his injuries.”  
*  
Canson greets them with a serious expression after Fornell has left the safe house. “I’m sure given your profession you know how this works. This happens to be a high level threat situation so you ended up here in the bullet-resistant maison de FBI.”  
Tony chuckles obligingly at her joke.  
“The entire perimeter inside and out is under constant surveilance onsite. The guest quarters are here in the center of the house,” She indicates a doorway behind her. “There’s satelite TV and a selection of books but no internet access and cell signals are blocked for safety. The walls are thick, but not fully sound proof so if you’d be embarassed that people know you’re doing, well what ever you happen to be doing my suggestion is that you don’t. The kitchen is somewhat well stocked, but as I’m sure you know we are not room service. Any questions gentlemen?”  
“Where’s Bernside?” Gibbs asks glancing at the doorways around him.  
“Control room. You passed it when you came in. The other doors you’re seeing are the details restroom, we perfer guests use the en suite in the guest quarters, and the armory. Should there be a seige situation we are well stocked to maintain and defend our position.”  
Gibbs nods approvingly.  
Tony yawns obnoxiously. “We’re going to take a nap. Knock if there’s news or messages? Our director is supposed to keep us updated.”  
Gibbs waits until the door is completely shut before softly murmuring, “A nap huh?”  
“To start with. I always sleep better with you beside me and if they finish this quickly enough I won’t have to ponder exhibationism as a new hobby.”  
“A nap it is then.”  
*  
Hoult’s CO, who is also Destain’s CO, reports that both had taken the week off hadn’t been expected to report in until Monday morning. They are attached to NAVSEA so there is no base to seek help on, but he promises to have both personnel files faxed over as soon as possible. Hurst, never one to shy away from work, tracks down the leasee that’s currently registered to the apartment and schedules an interview before looking for John Does that match Hoult’s description at area hospitals. It only takes two tries to find him and he’s mildly surprised that he was dropped off by Destain, though he didn’t stay to identify either of them before departing.  
Hurst texts the information to the others and meets the leasee, a Louisa Chapman, in the lobby.  
She seems nervous all the way to the conference room.  
After offering her coffee and taking his time seeing to his own he sits down and gives her a careful smile, “You hold the lease for an apartment in Southeast Washington, but don’t live there?”  
She fidgets a little, “When I first leased the apartment I did live there. But um, I was a little short on money one month and posted it on popuphotel and got half my rent for a weekend in my apartment. If I book the place two weeks every month I make enough to pay the rent on that apartment and the place I’m actually living in. And I haven’t had less than three weeks out of every month booked since I tagged it military friendly. I get a lot of bookings from Quantico and Norfolk. Is it an illegal sublet or something?”  
Hurst almost laughs at that being the young lady’s concern. “Not that I’m aware of, Miss. There was an incident in your apartment yesterday. We need to know who was renting it at the time.”  
“His name is Destain, Vinnie or maybe Vincent. He rented the apartment from last Saturday to the coming Sunday. What happened? Is he all right?”  
“Well Miss Chapman, someone was injured in your apartment and we haven’t been able to locate Lieutenant Destain. Did he give you any other details about his stay with you, for instance if he intended to bring a companion along?”  
She looks embarrassed, “It’s not like that with popup. They send me a profile, with the potental renter’s basic stats: age, profession, date and length of desired stay; and then I can approve or deny the rental. They handle payment and all communications. Mr. Destain and I never had any direct contact. All I can tell you is he indicated he worked for a navy contractor, not that he was in the Navy, and that his request specified a queen bed or larger, which in my expirence generally means it’s a couple.”  
“Thank you for your assistance. If you think of anything else or you hear from Lieutenant Destain, no matter how indirectly, please contact me at either of these numbers,” He hands her his card, “And please refrain from visiting the apartment until we give you the all clear.”  
“Is my apartment a crime scene?”  
“That’s still unclear at this time so we’re keeping it secure for the time being.”   
*  
Sam and Ziva have been redirected to Destain’s Mother’s house by his landlord. They’re just arriving when Hurst calls with what he’s found out. Sam thanks him as they pull into Mrs. Destain’s driveway. The Lieutenant himself answers the door. He looks pale and shaken but unsurprised when they identify themselves. “Is he okay?”  
“They are not certain yet,” Ziva offers with a level of empathy that surprises Sam.  
“Why didn’t you stay with Ensign Hoult at the hospital?”  
“Darren didn’t chase us from the apartment but it was the nearest hospital and Jude made me promise not to be there if he came looking.”  
“Who is Darren?” Ziva prods.  
“Darren Eccles, Jude’s ex-partner. They broke up over a year ago because Jude wouldn’t come out. We were just friends back then… When we bumped into Darren two days ago he swore he’d kill me. We both thought it was just bluster, and when were we ever going to see him again, you know? We were on liberty, clubbing in an unfamiliar part of town. But he must have followed us home last night.”  
“You stayed in town, why rent another apartment for your liberty?”  
“It was two fold, we couldn’t afford to completely leave town but wanted to be on our own, plus it was a dry run for possibly living together.”  
“Is that why Darren was so mad? That you and Ensign Hoult were getting serious?”  
“Maybe, I really don’t know what Darren was thinking. I don’t even know how he got into the apartment. We were asleep when he came in.”  
“You’ll need to come with us.”  
“Absolutely, just can you please let me know how Jude is doing?”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”


	19. Leads

Around nine there’s a knock on the guest quarters’ door and Gibbs answers it quickly, hoping to keep Tony from waking up. Canson can’t seem to help the appreciative once over she gives him before speaking, “Agent Fornell just sent word that they’ve got a possible suspect in custody, he’ll send another update when they know for sure. And I have to say, Sir, Agent DiNozzo is one lucky, lucky man.”

There’s a warm chuckle from behind Gibbs. “That I am, Agent Canson.” He gives her a look that is not in keeping with his casual tone, “Any word from Director Vance?”

“Nothing on your case, but he did call to check that you both were cooperating with the detail.”

Tony regards her a silent moment before wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ waist. “I’m going to make something to eat, you and Bernside want us to bring some out to you when it’s ready?”

She smiles with good humor, “If it’s no trouble we’d appreciate that.”

Gibbs closes the door behind her and turns around, catching Tony’s wrist as he does, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Just making sure that the ‘look don’t touch’ was loud and clear.” He shrugs, “And I’m hungry.”

*

Hurst pauses in the door to the hospital room, almost sure he has the wrong one. The man in the hospital bed is hooked up to two IVs, one of blood, the other a typical clear drip, but shows no other signs of illness or injury. “Ensign Hoult?”

“Probably not for much longer.”

“Because you were attacked?”

“Because my ex tried to kill my boyfriend and I got in the way. Very firmly outing all of us.”

“They repealed-””

“You think that really matters? It won’t be the official reason of course, but I’ll be out on my ass inside six months. Vic too.”

“I don’t think so, Ensign. You’ve got an in with SecNav now.”

“I do?” Hoult scoffs.

“My boss, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo will make sure that doesn’t happen to you.””

“The one that was all over the news last year?”

“The very same.”

“And that wasn’t just empty lip service?”

“Considering Secretary Wells RSVPed yes to the wedding I’d have to say it’s not.” The look on Hoult’s face is so skeptical Hurst has as irrational, and highly inappropriate, urge to laugh. “Honestly there’s no telling about your immediate CO but the top brass honestly don’t give a shit who you date so long as it doesn’t interfere with the chain of the command. Is Lieutenant Destain in your direct chain of command?””

“No, Vic and I both work at NAVSEA but I’m a satellite programmer and he’s an engineer in R&D.””

“Then this is about someone attempting to murder you both. Now could you tell me what exactly happened to you in that apartment?”

“After you answer one question for me. How’s Vic? You found him, right?”

“That’s two questions, Ensign. But he’s fine. He’s worried about you. And as soon as we can clear up what exactly happened we can get him in here to see you.”

*

Vance smirks at Fornell across his desk, “Just a quack?”

“A raving homophobic lunatic, absolutely, but not our guy. Had no clue who Lindon is. And your troublesome pair got him raging like they killed his mother and his dog, but he didn’t know anything about them he hadn’t seen on the news.””

“I’m sure they’ll be over joyed that such a delightful specimen has been taken off the streets. And even more so that they get to stay a while longer at your safe house.”

Fornell chuckles, “According to the details on the safe houses they’re dream guests compared to Lindon. He’s been whining about his phone non-stop from what I hear.”

Vance grins, “Sounds like a Senator to me.”

“Exactly, and Canson tells me Di-Note-Zoe is cooking them dinner as we speak.””

“Lucky agents.” *

Cole and McGee arrive in the inpatient waiting room with Hoult’s parents just as Sam brings Destain in. There is clear recognition on both sides, but Destain speaks first, “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hoult. I’m Victor Des-”

Patty Hoult cuts him off, “We know who you are Victor. Jude speaks of you often. I’m Patricia and this is my husband Charlton, we are, as you clearly know, Jude’s parents.”

Destain looks positively pole axed. “Jude’s told you about me?”

“He wants to move in with you Victor, you honestly thought he hadn’t discussed that with me?”

He looks like a small child offered any toy in the store as he responds, “He never wanted any one to know about us. I was shocked he was even willing to take leave at the same time.”

“Oh, dear,” She reaches up and takes a gentle hold of his cheeks to make him face her head on, “He was never ashamed of you. He just doesn’t want to endanger either of your careers.”

When Patty releases the boy Charlton takes a firm hold of his shoulder and uses the grip to maneuver him, “Come on now, son, let’s all get in there and assure ourselves of Jude’s well being.”

Cole and Sam exchange a relieved and amused glance.

*

Ziva is studying Darren Eccles’ driver’s license photo when Vance steps up behind her. “Have any idea where you can find him?”

“I have too many options at this point, Sir.” In response to his unhappy noise she adds, “McGee and Melnick have just left Ensign Hoult and are checking Eccles’ home address as we speak.”

“I take it you don’t think he’ll be there.”

“I do not think it shall be that easy, no. He stabbed a naval officer. I doubt he simply went home afterwards. My guess would be that he has gone to ground, but the question is where does he consider ‘to ground’ to be?”

Vance smirks and leans against the filing cabinet, “Tell me about him.” He glances at the screen, “Who is Darren Eccles?”

“Darren Eccles is thirty-three, born in Ludlow, Virginia. He seems to have had an unremarkable childhood. Several incidents in his teenage years and early twenties of being questioned in relation to violent incidents, but all seemed to have been ruled self defense. It looks like he was mostly attacked for being gay. He is an electrician by trade and inherited the condo he lives in from an aunt two years ago. During the time period the victims tell us he was dating Jude Hoult.”

“Who broke it off between Eccles and Hoult?”

“Hoult did, because Eccles would not accept that Hoult was unwilling to come out of the cupboard.”

Vance looks at her curiously at the turn of phrase. “Closet?” He asks when he understands what she meant to say.

“Yes, yes. What ever the phrase is you take my meaning,” She waves a dismissive hand. “Hoult would not risk his career and Eccles was unwilling to accept that so Hoult ended the relationship.”

“Fair enough. What has Eccles done in the interim?”

“Everything I can find seems to point to his living a normal life. There is one citation for public intoxication at a bar near Dupont Circle but other than that nothing sticks up.”

Vance pauses, considering correcting her again but instead he moves on, "Does he have any family in the area?"

"His mother still lives in Ludlow, and that is the second destination on McGee's list."

He examines the documents on the screen for a long moment, "how often does he go to the bar where he was cited?"

"From his credit card charges I would say about twice a week on average."

"And was it the bar where he encountered Hoult and Destain?"

"It seems so, yes."

“Then let’s go.”

“Sir?”

“You’re down a few, I can handle being your back up for a few hours.”

*

“You’re not going to be able to sleep tonight, are you?” Gibbs asks after the overnight detail introduces themselves without any new information about the investigation.

“Maybe if it was the kids out there working on this, but it isn’t.”

“No, but it’s Tobias with help from Abby and Ducky. They’re family too.”

Tony shrugs, “It doesn’t help being in the center of a steel fishbowl with the barest illusion of privacy.”

“Commere.”

“Still not an exhibitionist.”

“Just come over here.” Through sheer force of will Gibbs gets him laid him out in the guest quarters’ big bed and immediately begins messaging the stiff muscles of his neck and shoulders.

When he’s a puddle of warm contentment Tony murmurs, “I love you. So much.”

“That works out nicely, with me being totally gone on you as well.”

“I feel too good to move, get up here and kiss me.”

“I can do better than that,” Gibbs boasts softly before insinuating himself between Tony and the mattress with what seems like no effort at all.

“I can work with this,” Tony almost purrs and initiates a slow, lazy make out session.

When it naturally ends a soft command of “sleep” carries Tony into contented slumber.

*

Fornell is awakened by his phone at two in the morning. It’s the detail that’s been placed in Gibbs’ house. There’s someone in the back yard.

By the time he arrives the idiot is cuffed on the couch and the contents of his bag are spread over the dining table.

“This idiot came after a pair of federal agents with a pocket knife?” Fornell asks in obvious disbelief.

“And a water bottle filled with gasoline.” Agent Dean comments from the doorway.

Tobias chuckles, “Jethro would have killed him in seconds.”

“I ain’t afraid of no fags!” The idiot yells as the agents laugh.

Fornell looks on him with  modicum of pity, “You broke into the home of  a former Marine intending to kill the man he has described to me as his whole world. You’d count yourself lucky when he finally killed you.”

“Sure. Like the Marines would have taken a fairy.”

“You are dumber than you look and that is saying something.” He looks through the things on the table before addressing Agent Villanova, “He’s not our guy, but take him in for breaking and entering. If he mouths off again add on an attempted murder charge.”

“What makes you think he’s not our guy sir?” Agent Dean asks as Villanova escorts the suspect out of the house.

“He broke in here. The guy who wrote those letters did extensive research on both targets, he would have know that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a decorated Marine sniper. I’d be willing to bet he wound this idiot up and sent him over here.”


	20. Limelight

Vance shifts a little uncomfortably at the bar tender’s obvious appreciation, but stays silent as Ziva asks questions. “Do you recognize this man?”

“Darren’s here a couple times a week. He’s a little bit of a whinny drunk but he never causes any trouble,” The question implied in this statement isn’t missed by either investigator but no one acknowledges it.

There’s a loud whoop from the sound system before Ziva can respond and she waits it out, “He was here two nights ago?”

His curiosity is replaced by a look of obvious concern, “Hey Jamie, Can you handle the bar by yourself for a few?”

“Sure thing Mickey,” Jamie replies with a lewd wink.

He leads them into the office and when the door closes behind Vance the noise level drops considerably.

“Did something happen to Darren’s ex?”

“Why would you think that?” Vance asks evenly.

He seems to notice they aren’t going to answer his questions and shakes his head, “Wednesday night Darren came after work as usual. Was about halfway through his rum and coke when he turned around to survey the crowd. He spotted something that caught his eye, got up, went and talked to somebody on the dance floor. They had words and the couple left. Darren came back to the bar. I asked what was up. He told me that he’d spotted an ex and the guy he had claimed he was just friends with. Told me when they were together the guy wouldn’t even eat dinner in public with him, let alone go dancing in a gay club. Started talking about how they’d probably been together all along. He seemed pretty pissed off. Like I said I’ve never known Darren to be violent, but I’ve never seen him pissed off like that either.”

“And was Darren here last night?”

“No. He never comes in on Thursdays.”

“Do you know anywhere else he hangs out?”

“Just that he likes a little dinner on Connecticut near S street.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“Look, I can tell you don’t want to tell me anything, but they aren’t dead are they?”

“No. Ensign Hoult and his partner are both alive.”

“Thank you. I just… couldn’t handle it if I had a part in somebody’s death, even if it was only missing the problem.”

“You’re in the clear on this one,” Vance assures him.

*

Sam pauses in indecision when Metro arrives to protect Hoult and Destain. Hoult’s parents stepping out into the hall spurs her on. She waits another moment or two to give them the privacy this was obviously intended to be then knocks.

When they call for her to come in she smiles sheepishly, “I’m sorry to disturb you both. I thought we might go over it one more time, maybe talking it over together will help one or both or you remember something you didn’t before?”

“If it might help…” Lt. Destain trails off uncertainly.

“What would you like to know Agent?” Ensign Hoult asks tiredly.

“Tell me what you remember about Wednesday night, if you could?”

Ensign Hoult starts, “We don’t usually go clubbing. I’m a little paranoid about it. Because of where we work mostly. I love the Navy. But lately I’ve been questioning if I love the Navy enough. So since we were on vacation I thought maybe we’d have a night out. Dance. Have some fun.”

“It’s never really been my scene either. So we didn’t really know of any clubs to go to, except the one Darren kept trying to take Jude to.”

“I never even considered that Darren might be there in the middle of the week. Who goes clubbing on a Wednesday, right?”

“We’d only been there a few minutes when Darren came up to us on the dance floor.”

“At first he was being friendly and polite. Then I think he recognized Vic.” He sighs, “When things started to go bad between Darren and I… He started to accuse me of things. Things that probably felt justified when he saw I really was with Vic a year and a half later.”

“Even if that’s true, screaming that he was going to kill me in a public place was a bit of an over reaction.”

“True. But we both thought it was just one of those things you say when you’re pissed off.”

“For most people it is. Apparently Darren is more of literal kind of guy.”

Sam nods, “Okay, so after he made his threat?”

“We left the club. Decided dancing was overrated.”

“I used yelp to find us a place for a quiet drink. We had dinner and… enjoyed our night.”

“Okay and Thursday night you were in bed as usual. How did you know he was there?”

Hoult blushes, “We’re been really messy at the rental, as I’m sure you saw…” He smirks at Destain for a second. “I guess Darren tripped over a shoe or something because I woke when he thumped against the wall.”

“I guess I fail at situational awareness, cause I didn’t know anything was going on until you sat up.”

“I’m really glad I did, because if he’d gotten to us while we were both asleep you’d be dead.”

“Babe-”

“No Vic. He wanted you dead. I will take blood loss and a nicked rib over you being seriously injured or killed any day.”

“And if I don’t want you hurt because of me?”

“I don’t want you hurt at all. But if it has to be one of us…”

“Jude. Why are you so stubborn about such stupid things?”

“Because it’s the only way to get through skull of yours.”

Sam represses the urge to laugh, “So the noise woke you, and what happened next?”

They startle as if they’ve forgotten she’s there, “Darren came into the room like he was on a mission, no hesitation, no indecision. He came directly to the side of the bed. That’s when I saw the knife, I sat up to try to make a move for it and he made a move to stab Vic. I got in the way and Vic hit him. Darren went down and we got out of the apartment.”

“I brought Jude in but before they took him back he made me promise to leave before Darren came looking for us. That’s why I was at my mom’s.”

“I passed out just as Vic left and without my dogtags or other ID they didn’t know who I was, but that might be for the best. The nurse told me that they got three calls looking for me before I woke up.”

“One of them was probably Agent Hurst.”

“That’s still two too many,” Destain almost growls.

“Thank you both. That’s actually very helpful. The D.C. Metro police department has assigned you a pair of officers for protection until we catch Eccles. It will be easier if you both stay here.”

*

Tony awakens as usual around 0500 and lets out a pleased noise when Gibbs tightens his hold on him.

“Go back to sleep if you can,” Gibbs instructs softly.

That reminds Tony of where they are, “No news?”

Gibbs sighs, “That or they decided not to disturb us.”

“I hate this.”

“Let’s take a very long shower and forget where we are for a few minutes.”

“That… could work.”

*

“Lindon’s detail picked him up, but he’s another ignorant homophobe with no real knowledge of who he was after. Kept asking where Lindon’s boyfriend was. Seeing as Lindon is liberal as the day is long but completely straight I personally find that telling.”

Fornell nods, “Okay. We’ve now got three idiots he fed just enough information to get them fired up and sent them off. Between the three of them we should be able to get some sort of identifying information about him.”

“All three have been interrogated, the one that tried to get into the Navy Yard and the new one were pretty closed lipped about the man that gave them the addresses. The guy you read the riot act to yesterday though, I think he would give us the guy’s home address if he had it. At least once he saw the photo of Gibbs in uniform with promotion bars and medals in full display.”

“Okay, anything actionable?”

“We’ve been able to trace all three of them to a hotel bar near the hill. Our talker says the guy sat two stools down and was quiet until the news began reporting on the most recent polls and the surging upsweep of support for marriage equality amongst the voters. They struck up a little bonding moment over their objections to the idea and the instigator mentioned that he knew where that couple of federal agents who came out last year lived. We’ve got a sketch circulating and a couple agents canvassing the hotel as we speak.”

“Anyone talk to the bartender yet?” Fornell asks resisting the strong urge to pace.

“Not yet. You prefer to do it yourself?”

“Might as well.”

*

Sam stops Grant before he gets in the elevator in the parking garage, “Hey Mike, how did it go?”

“Lisa wants us to work out a joint custody arrangement before the baby comes. And thinks we should maybe room together while they’re too small to sleep through the night.”

Sam pulls him into a hug, “You’re panicking aren’t you?”

“A little bit,” He admits returning the hug.

“We’ll all help. You know that, right?”

“And yet the panic exists. Still on the case team Gibbs caught yesterday?”

“Indeed we are. And we think we know who we’re after and everything.”

“Guess it’s for the best Gibbs couldn’t stay for the party, huh?”

Cole, who’s approaching the elevators too overhears that, “He’d be growling and pacing by now, for sure.”

“Well, let’s get going then.”

*

“He was smart enough to send in a series of other people to gauge your defenses and responses but he bought their drinks on his own credit card?” Tony asks incredulously.

Fornell shrugs, “Seems he thought none of them would talk to us and we never know he was there at all.”

“And you broke one of them?”

“Jethro did.” He laughs at their twin skeptical expressions, “It seems semper fi is stronger than a little booze addled homophobia.”

Tony shakes his head, “Why am I not surprised?”

“You’ve known a lot of Marines,” Gibbs smirks at him.

“What was his actual end game?”

“He figured a couple more incompetent attempts and we’d let our guard down enough for him to get access to shoot Lindon. You two were just a convenient distraction. A good inflamitory news story he could use to wind them up.”

“Don’t you just adore being famous?”

“You wanted credit.” Tony ignores that, changing the subject instead, “Lunch out and some alone time, or back to terrorizing the children?”

“We could start with the alone time, grab some lunch after and then terrorize the kids.”

“You heard the man Toby, drop us off at home.”

“I truly don’t want to know.” Fornell grimaces, which makes both Gibbs and Tony smirk.


	21. Worlds Collide

McGee is the last to arrive in the conference room and startles obviously when he notices Vance sitting beside Ziva. Hurst clears his throat and brings up a map on the plasma. “This seems to be the area relevant to our suspect,” He hits a button and four colored pins appear on the map. “The red is our crime scene. The blue is the dance club where the suspect and the victims crossed paths. The green is our suspect’s home address and the yellow is his workplace.”

Cole sits forward, “When we searched his condo nothing pointed to Eccles having access to any other property nearby.”

“It also didn’t seem as if he planned to remain away from his apartment when he last left. There were fresh left overs in the refrigerator and all the drawers in his wardrobe were full.” McGee flips a page in his notes. “It didn’t seem like he’d been to his mother’s place in Ludlow but local LEOs are sitting on the house for us.”

“I spoke to our victims again. This wasn’t as spur of the moment as it may seem.  They didn’t go directly back to the rental from the dance club. They went to another bar for drinks and dinner. So unless he already knew where there were staying he waited around for over an hour and then didn’t attack them that night.”

Ziva smiles at that, “We spoke to the bartender at the dance club. He directed us to a nearby diner that Eccles also frequents.”

Vance  takes over, “Eccles wasn’t in his regular spot, but the gentleman he habitually tries to flirt with was. He’s a licensed private investigator.”

“Mr. Chandler was very talkative. Wednesday night Mr. Eccles arrived earlier than normal and instead of hitting at him he hired Mr. Chandler to find out where Ensign Hoult and Lieutenant Destain were staying.”

“Mr. Chandler has agreed to let you know when he sets up a meeting for Mr. Eccles to pay him,” Vance comments as he leaves the room. “Oh, and Gibbs’ and DiNozzo’s pen pal was caught in the early hours of the morning so they may turn up any time, I suggest you use your time wisely.”

*

Over lunch Tony and Gibbs review the case notes Vance has forwarded to Tony. “We’re going to end up with a whole flock of ducklings aren’t we?” Tony laments lightly.

“How so?”

“Well there are those three teenagers from the initial media deluge. The civil rights group from the Drake murder. The other victims in the Lordes kidnappings. And now two discrimination fearing sailors from NAVSEA.”

“I think we can hand these two over to Wells actually. Seeing as we’ve never even met them and Wells is in a better position to shield them from the kind of problems they’re expecting.”

“Plus he owes us a favor and them his support if he actually meant any of the things he’s been saying to the press.”

Gibbs shrugs, “He’s been genuine enough with us about the whole thing.”

“Though his wife’s interest in the wedding planning is a little… intense for my taste.”

That garners a laugh, “Weddings seem to have that effect on women.”

“Well that’s a topic I will definitely defer to your expertise on.”

“Think I finally figured out my mistake. But even if I haven’t this is the last time I’m trying.”

“You’re damn right it is. We’re going to make this work or die trying.”

“Let’s hope it’s the first one then. Wanna go sneak up on the kids?”

“Just remember to go easy on Mike. He’s probably still in shock.”

“All grown up and giving us grandchildren, I know.”

Tony laughs brightly, “Not yet, but make sure you put it that way to him at some point.”

Gibbs laughs too, “He’ll turn green.”

“I know.”

*

Sam is the first to spot them, walking down the street casually as if oblivious to their teams’ staking out the diner in the middle of the block. They pause three doors down, looking into the front windows of a travel agency. She’d genuinely believe they were discussing honeymoon destinations if Gibbs didn’t glance right at her and make a quick gesture at the diner to redirect her attention. Sure enough when she swings her gaze back Mr. Chandler is entering the diner.

A moment later Grant reports, “Secondary subject acquired. Seated in southwest corner.”

By the time Ziva reports “Primary subject approaching from the North” Gibbs and Tony have also entered the diner, and are sipping coffee at a table by the front windows.

Neither man gives even a twitch as Grant calls for the take down. It isn’t until they’ve convened on the street with Eccles in custody that either of them directly acknowledges anyone besides Sam.

Gibbs offers his usual terse “Good job.”

Tony grins brightly though, “It’s so good to see you kids playing well together. Sam, go tell the victims the good news.”

“Actually Boss, they might benefit from hearing it from you.”

“They’ll be finding their new friend in high places much preferable to us, I promise.”

*

When Tony returns to the bullpen with McGee and Hurst, Henry is sitting behind his desk, “Very Special Agent DiNozzo, just the man I need to see.”

“I haven’t even watched the news in the last day and a half,” Tony protests playfully.

“They’ve been keeping an eye on you just the same. Seems they noticed your little disappearance, and Senator Lindon is… talkative.”

 “Please tell me no one used the phrase ‘close personal friend.’”

Henry laughs, “No, he’s not suicidal. He did however make sure that the press understood that the three of you were targeted because of the cause you have in common.”

Tony shrugs, “At least he stuck to facts. And so long as he lives up to it I won’t nay say him. We aren’t among his constituents, and it’s not like he’s going to ask for an endorsement. If he does the answer is no.”

“He doesn’t want to be that closely associated with you. You’re a known loose cannon, Tony. But you’re a bit of a figure head in the equality movement just now, and that’s one of his campaign corner stones. So being seen as having the same goals works in his favor.”

“We need to make a statement?”

“You don’t have to, but if you and Jethro feel you need to I as always would like to hear it before the press does.”

“Oh Henry, I wouldn’t do that to you over a politician.”                

“At least not a sympathetic one.”

*

Vance waves Gibbs up as soon as he enters the bullpen. A glance at his team assures him that he doesn’t need to say anything. Vance smirks when Gibbs gets to the top of the stairs, “I hear our victims had an interesting visitor in the hospital this afternoon.”

Gibbs shrugs, “They deserved to know that it’s more than a comforting sound bite from the source.”

“They’re still asking to meet you and DiNozzo.”

“And I’m sure we will end up meeting them, we just wanted to establish that any problems should be addressed through SecNav’s office. Between the kids and our media collected fan club we have enough people to look after already.”

“Fame not all it’s cracked up to be?”

“That would be one of the lessons Tony’s learned this year. I for one never wanted fame.”

“Fair enough.”

Gibbs smirks, “I hear you had an interesting encounter in the field.”

Vance chuckles uncomfortably, “Which one? I got hit on in a gay bar and asked for a bribe in the diner where you crashed your kids’ trap.”

“A bribe?” Gibbs asks in clear surprise.

“All right, bribe might be a bit cynical. He asked if we were going to pay his fee if Eccles didn’t do it.”

“Well he did do the job, it’s not entirely outside the realm of possibility for him to expect to be paid for it.”

Vance stares Gibbs down until Gibbs shrugs, “Not saying you should pay him. Just saying I see where he’s coming from.”

Vance shakes his head, “Grant let Eccles pay him before we busted him.”

*

A couple of days later SecNav calls them, along with Henry, to a dinner meeting. When they arrive they share a fair bit of surprise with Hoult and Destain who seem unaware that anyone else had been invited to dinner.

Tony suddenly feels very uncomfortable and true to form he smiles and jokes, “Odd place for a press conference Sir.”

Wells looks genuinely hurt by the accuastion, “Nothing like that Tony. Just thought it’d be good for these young men to meet our resident trouble makers. And of course, Henry who can fend off even the most dedicated members of the press with ease.”

Henry seems to preen a little at that, “It’s all about the right mix of threats and flattery with reporters.” He then turns to Destain and Hoult directly, “Hello, I’m Henry Montane a PR specialist from the pentagon currently attached to NCIS, and you are?”

Hoult stands first and extends a hand to Henry, “I’m Jude Hoult, and this is my partner, Victor Destain.”

Destain colors slightly in obvious pleasure, “Pleased to meet you Mr. Montane, and your friends are?”

Gibbs chuckles just a bit as Tony in turn extends a hand, “I’m Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

“And I’m Special Agent Gibbs. Our teams seemed very taken with the both of you.”

Tony grins at that, “Sam especially.”

Seeing their confusion Gibbs adds, “Agent Coulson.”

“She was very kind. But Agent Hurst was the one who gave me a good swift kick in the pants about my paranoia,” Hoult replies with a sheepish grin.

“He’s on my christmas card list forever,” Destain confides.

“I knew you’d all get along,” Wells comments. “Which I’m sure is the last thing Mr. Montane wants to hear.”

Henry laughs brightly, “Honestly, I don’t mind at all. I have dealt with much worse than righteous indignation. And frankly you gentleman seem much shier than Tony.”

“Based on how his subordinates talk about him I don’t doubt that in the least,” Destain puts in and Henry tips his glass to show he shares the humor in it.

“I get no respect at all anymore,” Tony laments.

Gibbs presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek, “I respect you.”

“You have to. I think it’s in the vows somewhere.”

Gibbs refrains from commenting that he remembers them being ‘love, honor, and obey’ with no mention of respect.


	22. Long awaited bells

After a little gentle prodding from Hurst and Abby, Grant begins searching for a house in the suburbs rather than a larger apartment. A few days into the search there's a listing for a fixer upper in Takoma Park tucked into the stack of logic puzzles on his desk. He doesn't mention it until after he and Lisa tour it.  
Abby happens to demand a team lunch the next day. He waits until they’re all settled in the café before mentioning, “Lisa and I toured a nice little house the day before yesterday, but it would need some work.”  
“What sort of work?” Hurst asks curiously.   
“Some plumbing, a lot of paint, Lisa would want to change out the kitchen cabinets, and maybe finishing off the basement so I could have a separate space of my own.”   
“We could help you with all of that,” Abby volunteers.  
Gibbs must see Grant’s skepticism as he expounds on the idea, “I’m a damn good plumber and a better than average carpenter. Abby’s great with insulation and a framing hammer.  Tony’s great at organizing and planning a space. And I’m sure the others can at least paint. The biggest obstacles would be the fact that you have a concrete deadline and keeping things within a budget. Kitchen renovations tend to eat both time and money.”  
“A framing hammer?” Grant directs to Abby.  
“I volunteer for Habitat for Humanity. Less than I used to because we work so many weekends, but I go when I can.”  
“Just don’t let either of them tell you that they can do electrical work,” Tony offers with a smirk.  
Grant looks at Tony contemplatively, “It’s close to your neighborhood.”  
It’s Gibbs that responds, “We know.”  
“I’ll talk to Lisa about it tonight.”  
*  
In the weeks leading up to the wedding the teams’ cases are generally more straight forward than their usual ones. There are five closures, three date nights and a family barbeque. On Friday afternoon when Tony and Gibbs leave to pick Senior up at the airport the whole building lets out a relieved sigh.  
Vance waits a few minutes before having his secretary summon McGee and Hurst to his office.  
Both stand at respectful attention, Hurst glancing at McGee before addressing Vance, “Yessir?”  
“They deserve this time off. I want you both to have your teams finish  the paperwork on your most recent cases and then get out of here. I have you all on the stand down list for the weekend, and then on Monday anything you catch you catch together.”  
McGee and Hurst exchange a speaking look before McGee responds, “That was the plan Sir.”  
Vance pulls a fresh tooth pick from his drawer, “I am aware. I am also aware that there is a small amount of tension between your teams as to who takes the lead on a case with your team leaders out of the picture.”  
“Lately we’ve been letting the senior field agent whose team initially catches the case take the lead,” Hurst volunteers.  
“We recognize that won’t work next week, but we’ve decided that whomever’s skills are better suited to the case will take the lead,” McGee continues and his posture relaxes as he sees where this is going.  
“See that you keep it civil,” Vance advises.  
“It won’t be a problem sir. We’ll see you on Sunday.”  
*  
When Jackson arrives he insists on taking “his boys” and Senior to dinner. After catching up on the more minor events of the last four months Jackson smirks, “So the girls took over planning the wedding?”  
Tony shrugs, “Abby proved to be much better at planning a reception while still listening to our opinions. Had it stayed with us there would have just been cake at the end of a meal. Abby insisted we needed a proper wedding cake and some room for dancing.”  
“And he has trouble saying no to Abby.”  
“Like you don’t.”  
“All of you are wrapped around that girl’s fingers,” Senior smirks at them, clearly including Jackson in the statement.   
Jackson laughs, "Like you're not, Anthony. I saw the way you snapped to attention when she gave orders at Christmas."  
"I've had enough wives to know when a woman gives an order you do as you're told." Senior smirks, "The rest of you just give that girl her way without question."  
Tony shrugs, "She's Abby."  
"She's got the best puppy dog eyes in the district," Jethro agrees placidly.  
"And her insistence on team unity and bonding made us a family."  
"And I for one appreciate that," Jackson volunteers. "Those youngsters are as close to grandchildren as we're likely to get, Anthony."  
Senior makes a face at that, but no one cares to ask him why.  
"Which reminds me, the family is expanding. Grant's going to be a father."  
Jackson chuckles, "He finished panicking yet?"  
"He's focusing on practical things for now, it seems to be helping," Jethro offers contemplatively.  
“And Hurst is working so hard to convince Grant that he can do it. It’s sweet really.”  
“He’ll do all right,” Jackson concludes with a shrug.  
*  
Though the family spends Saturday together showing the dads the sights they leave Gibbs and Tony alone on Sunday until they arrive at the National Mall. Abby has arrived ahead of them and is directing a young man with a camera on what she expects of him. Tony laughs before embracing her, “I thought you were leaving the actual wedding to us Abbs.”  
“I only hired Leonard because you didn’t have anyone lined up to take photos. I left everything else alone.” She turned as she said it and seemed to swallow hard. “You both look gorgeous.” She had of course seen the suits before but standing together, perfectly tailored to suit them it was even better. Currently the buttons on Tony’s jacket were undone revealing the whole expanse of the pale blue vest that was, along with the tie, the tiniest nod to those silly wedding traditions, being both new and blue. The black shirt beneath it made the color pop and set off his eyes which seemed to sparkle with his amusement. Gibbs on the other hand was wearing a traditional black jacket/white shirt combination with a green silk tie that belonged to Tony, old and borrowed. The jacket showed his broad shoulders to best effect and with both buttons fastened drew attention to his trim waist as well. But the warm, easy smile, clearly for Tony but on display for the whole world to see for once was what had her staring.  
Tony let his eyes slide up and down Gibbs before grinning at her, “Getting to look at this any time I like is definitely worth a little more meddling.”  
Gibbs laughed before kissing them each on the cheek and striding away to greet the JP.  
The others quickly began to arrive in pairs: Sam and Jackson, Grant and Hurst, Ziva and Senior, Ducky and Palmer, Cole and Sean, Vance and Wells with their wives, Tim and finally Fornell who smirks and holds up a small velvet box, “You might need these.”  
Abby fusses around with the sightlines for a moment of two before directing the JP where to stand and situating Tony and Gibbs in front of him just so. When she’s satisfied she puts herself between Jackson and Senior.  
The ceremony itself is fairly short, they promise to love and honor one another but no one mentions obedience. The rings change hands smoothly. The kiss is long enough to garner a touch of laughter, but the whole thing takes ten minutes at most.  
*  
Tony is impressed with the transformation Abby and her helpers (probably the teams, but he’s not certain) have wrought. The room is normally used for prayer groups and AA meetings and had looked it the first time she showed it to them. They’ve draped curtains in front of most of the things on the walls, brought in a few tables with more comfortable chairs, and set up better lighting. A DJ has set up in one corner and the there are two waitresses clearly waiting for people to settle for them to take drink orders.  
He pulls her into a hug, “This is great Abbs, thank you.”  
“We all need to celebrate this,” She explains as she moves over to hug Gibbs in turn. “And I’m glad you’re happy.”  
“More than happy,” Gibbs assures her with a kiss on her cheek.  
Before either of them can move further into the room Sam is hugging them each in turn. When Jackson takes his turn just behind her Tony almost laughs, designed or not they’re indulging in yet another old wedding tradition, the receiving line.  
Once everyone has arrived things settle back into informality easily until Abby summons them to cut the cake. It’s small for a wedding cake but probably still too big for the nineteen of them but Tony has to admit that Abby chose well. They wait a moment for the photographer to get a shot of them with it and Tony murmurs to Gibbs, “These suits are too nice to get frosting on them.”  
“I’ll behave if you do.”  
Abby laughs at the byplay, “Just cut the cake all ready.”  
After the cake is cut and distributed Mrs. Wells sits forward, “I’d love to hear how you two got engaged, I asked Neil but he says he doesn’t know himself.”  
Tony chuckles softly, “He never actually asked me. He just assumed I’d agree to marry him and started planning it.”  
Gibbs almost startles at that before countering, “He assumed I wasn’t going to bother proposing and demanded to know when the wedding would be.”  
Tony turns to him, completely forgetting their audience, “So you did in fact plan to propose?”  
“It just wasn’t the time yet, but I had a plan, yeah.”   
Before Tony can offer another skeptical response Fornell adds, “It had just the right air of cheesy romance to knock you off your feet.”  
All those in attendance that know him are staring at Fornell as if he’s just spontaneously burst into song. He shrugs when he notices, “I’m not the one who was gossiping like a schoolgirl about his plans.”  
Gibbs responds with a put upon tone, “You asked me if I planned to do it, then when, and then how. Answering your questions is hardly gossiping.”  
After a long, still silence Abby demands, “Now you have to tell us how you would have done it.”   
“Dinner at Al Fresco and then a sailboat for desert, the proposal and hopefully a romantic night celebrating on Chesapeake Bay.”  
“That would have knocked me off my feet,” Tony agrees before turning to Fornell, “but which part is cheesy?”  
Fornell smirks, “Al Fresco. All they do is proposals and tourist with an eye for the view.”  
Sam shrugs, “It’s a great view.”  
“That’s the one near the National Mall with the view the Smithsonian castle, right?” Grant asks curiously, “Didn’t we question the owner about someone last year?”  
“That’s the one,” Sam confirms. “Would have been a sweet story, but I think the way it actually happened was more like the two of you.”  
Abby sends the DJ a hand signal before cajoling Gibbs and Tony onto the "dance floor" for a traditional first dance.  
Everyone murmurs approvingly as two male voices replicate the Brian White/Shania Twain duet of From This Moment.  
Abby bounces and gives the DJ a double thumbs up for the choice.  
After a couple of songs Abby convinces Jackson to dance with her. Soon after that Ziva and Senior follow suit. The others join in slowly.   
Eventually Abby swaps Jackson for Gibbs and Tony shrugs before trying to take the lead and leaving them both stumbling a little. “Sorry Tony, I’ve got no experience dancing with another man.”  
“Sorry Jack, I forgot. Maybe it would work better if you lead?”  
“For you my boy, I’ll give it a try.”  
They don’t get much better but Tony is laughing and that’s enough to keep Jackson trying for a couple of songs.  
Eventually Sam steals Jackson away leaving Tony to Ziva’s tender mercy in his place.  
By the time Gibbs and Tony take their leave all the kids have danced with both of them, some more enthusiastically than others, and everyone has shared well wishes or advice with them.   
Senior slides an arm around Abby and kisses her cheek, “You did a wonderful job on all this, sweetheart.”  
Abby grins brightly, “They deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you can all see why I don't usually write the wedding... Truthfully all I'm hoping for here it that the boys are characterized correctly for this series, and that it's not too bland for words.


End file.
